Finding True Love
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: They met once and Rin knew it was destiny, but when tradegy strikes will he come to her rescue? Will Rin's white haired god be able to save her and show her that love does exist where it wasn't welcomed? A RinSesshomaru story [Complete]
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru, sorry they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…for now…

Hey! I know, I've done yet another story without finishing one of my others! But this has been in my mind forever and I really wanted to get this down. Updates will bewhenever I can post cuz lets face it, I'm horrible when it comes to updating..

This is my first shot at a Sesshomaru/Rin/Kohaku story line and I would appreciate any kind of critics that you may have! I'm also working on another story called "Urban Legends" that you may want to look for sometime in the next month or so! So please read and review, I hope you enjoy! ((the tittle may change also!))

My Past, My Future, My Love.

By Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter One:

I had never seen anything as gorgeous as I had that day. The way his hair blew in the wind, it was silver but a snow white that made my eyes marvel at its beauty. The amber color of his eyes seem to pass through me, and yet I was caught in their icy traps. Even if I was too young to understand that I had fallen in love with this picture of the man who I had found, if he was a man at all. Mama used to say that no man could be that beautiful, but if he wasn't a man then he must be some type of god. Well at least that's what I would always believe. He may have faded into the tall grass towards the comforts of the forest, but I would always sit at that one spot where I saw him, hoping that he'd come back and I could see him again, speak to him, and to love him?

I used to be a girl of imagination, one who was as free as the wind. Never letting anything hold me back and a smile on my face, those were the days. They weren't that long ago when I think about it, but in this state of mind it was as if those days had passed me by centuries ago. My heart still yearns for those innocent days of my childhood, but I could never grasp them again. To have my family again, to hear their loving words, to feel their loving embraces. Their loving and comforting laughing, smiles, and everything else about them I still miss and I will for as long as I live.

I loved everything about my life, but I lost it all. My tears are no longer able to fall because I feel empty inside. There is nothing left to live for. Maybe I have gone cold and emotionless, but in all honesty it is better that way, because then they will think that they have broken my spirit and why not let them believe what they want to right? Yes it is better that way because then I won't get hurt again, I can just travel with these filthy scum bags until they tire of me and leave me stranded in an unknown village somewhere, if only..

But no, they keep me as their prisoner, my hands are always chained together in front of me, the rope always digging into my wrists I can never be free like I once was. Thinking about my family; Mama, Papa, Sei, and little Taromaru fills my heart with pain and sadness, they shouldn't have gone they way they had! I should have lived a normal villager's life, and I was robbed of that! I should have been allowed to learn more of the ways of the loving wife, married the one boy that made my heart flutter when his name was said. I should have been able to watch my little brother Taromaru age past the age of one, I should have been able to do so much but these men had to be greedy and selfish taking it all away from me.

Everyday I pray to the gods for it to be my last, but they don't hear my pleas no one does. Everyday I have to fight for my innocence, they are getting tired of my defiance. These slobs are nothing but lust hungry savages and I will not allow them to have what is rightfully my future husband's, they will not taint me with their vile fingers. No, I will fight with tooth and nail to keep myself pure. They will not break me! Sleep is not really a leisure that I can take too lightly, or I may find myself in a compromising position like before, and I refuse to make that mistake again. Being almost sixteen I have lasted surprisingly four years with these men and I have stayed completely intact and I will continue so until an honorable man comes to slay these men. I will await until that day.

I am lucky enough to have clothes that actually fit my growing body, but they still stare at me. I can see it in their eyes what they want me for, yet in a way they are hesitant and I use that to my advantage. It is weird how I have this strange power since I have never spoken a word to any man that resides in this little gang, but I think that they fear me because I am a "woman" and in a way of its own, it is a remarkable thing that has probably saved my life hundreds of times ten fold. Sleep comes to me and I shall dream of the past that I once knew and the future that I may be so lucky to have, if I make it through these harsh times.

Four years before

"Rin! Rin!"

A woman's loud calls were left unheard as the young girl of no much older than twelve lay out in the open fields. The tall grass covering her small body as she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass slowly with their hypnotic shapes. The daily chores were done and she had all too eagerly ran out of her small home to feel the wind against her face, the fluttering of her ankle high cotton dress and apron it was all too good to be true. Her mom had always warned her about the many demons that traveled throughout the countryside, but Rin had always embraced that idea, she always wanted to see these "demons" from the stories she was told.

Rin's imagination ran wild with her as she slid her arms behind her head and sighed heavily, her older brother Sei and her father had gone into town this morning to have a talk with some important guests in one of the village inns and would be back a little before sundown. It was almost sundown. Humming an old tune Rin didn't notice the steady clip clop of horses as it neared her home, they were back but she was having the time of her life thinking up of a fairy tale life that she was going to lead, harmless daydreaming that would have her mother shaking her head in irritation. Obviously daydreaming never brought you a reality, only what you did would give you a life that the gods had sought fit for you.

Off not too far in the distance as the horse drawn wagon slowly came down the dirt road three men, a young woman and a young boy sat patiently watching the scenery. Sei and his father smiled at their guests as the house came into view, but the three travelers were on edge, they always had to be it was in the job description. Rin's father could see the outline of his wife as she held their still small child in her arms. She was standing at the fence calling into the fields loudly, she was looking for Rin again. Shaking his head, he led the horse to the side of the road and jumped off the wagon immediately going over to his wife and leaving his son with their guests.

"Ami," He called out, "Where has Rin ran off to today?"

The woman gave the man a sympathetic look as she went to her husband holding him tightly. She didn't want to tell him that she had lost sight of her not only for a moment and she was gone. He would probably become angry and they didn't need to be upset, Rin was always around the house not too far off, but enough for concern. She was supposed to have been cautious since the rumors of demons plaguing near by villages, their village was of concern and if any rouge demon wanted to they could just swoop down and steal the small children like prey.

"I think she is in the fields again dear," She said softly, "I have called to her but she doesn't reply, she never replies."

"I'll send Sei to look for her again," The middle aged man sighed looking back at the group approaching, "We have visitors for the night Ami, go get started on supper."

She didn't say another word, but bowed to their visitors and went inside to prepare more for their dinner. Sei watched his father run his old fingers through his hair and immediately knew what was going on. Whistling loudly, Sei waited patiently for the old blood hound to appear, and when it did, he nodded to his father and petted the old beat up canine.

"Where did has Rin run off to this time pa?" Sei asked shaking his head.

"Your mother says she's probably off in the fields again," He replied focusing his gaze to the three travelers, "I'm so sorry about this but our daughter likes to runaway to the fields and hide out there.. She's been doing it since she was eight and we don't know why.. I give you my deepest apologies for her selfishness."

"Don't apologize sir," the young man in robes said stepping up wrapping an arm around the man, "we all know how it is to be young and adventurous."

The woman leaned over to the young boy and whispered something in his ear. Sei had already gone off to look for his sister and the boy nodded and bowed before taking off in a jog towards the fields. Rin's father raised an eyebrow curiously and the young monk explained what was going on. After a few good laughs and a heated glare from the woman, they went inside and waited for the boys to return with Rin.

Speaking of Rin, she was still laying peacefully hidden in the tall grass ignoring the calls of her brother and the barking of their dog. She hoped that they wouldn't find her, not for a little while longer. Taking her thoughts to the day she had seen a man beyond compare, she let a lopsided smile purse her lips, he was a magnificent creature and she always hoped that he would show himself again. Hearing the grass around her being pushed about, Rin stiffened, they were close. Mentally cursing herself, she closed her eyes and begged the voice in her mind for her brother to run past her and not give her a second glance. She didn't want to leave her little haven yet.

Returning her gaze to the sky, Rin was not aware of the being moving swiftly through the grass towards her, as silent as the wind. Sighing heavily, she straightened out her legs and closed her eyes only to have them shoot open when something slimy wrapped around her ankle and gave a sharp tug. Bolting up, Rin saw a huge snake like tongue around her ankle and it tugged again dragging her a few feet into the tall grass by the forest. Screaming as she fought to break free, shoot pain shot out through her leg as the monstrous tongue began to sink into her skin, melting the flesh around the tongue.

She could hear the dog barking wildly many yards away as she struggled to break free, her pleading cries getting louder as she saw two bright yellow eyes staring at her with hunger. It was a giant snake. Rin had never seen such a creature in her life and now she knew why her mother said that demons were horrible things that preyed on the weak, on humans. Frozen in place, she could do nothing more than stare into the malicious eyes of the demon wanting her to be it's lunch. Her heart was beating rapidly and time seemed to go in slow motion as it advanced on her, it was going to eat her whole.

Everything happened in a giant blur for Rin, first she was staring into the eyes of death and the next moment the large snake head was lying next to her body, the yellow eyes boring holes into her. It's red blood seemed to seep into the ground and she felt as though she was going to loose her lunch. Unable to tear her eyes away from the dead corpse, Rin brought her hands up to her mouth, she felt as though she was going to die under the dead yet intense orbs. Whimpering, Rin closed her eyes tightly and turned her head only to have it hit something firm yet soft.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked worriedly from her side.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry you'll be okay." He replied lifting Rin's frail body into his arms.

She could barely feel the arms holding her as her head swam with mindless thoughts. There would have been no doubt she would have been dead if this mystery person hadn't came and saved her. Lazily glancing up at the boy she could see his dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and his emotionless face as he continued to what she believed was walking forwards. Grabbing onto the cloth of his clothing, Rin held on tightly as a wave of dizziness came over her and everything faded out and turned black.

oOo

Kohaku was surprised to find himself against a giant snake as it held the villager's daughter in his grasp. He didn't understand why the demon would go so far away from the comforts of the forest just to prey on a human. Were there no food in the forest? Glancing down at the girl in his arms, he sighed heavily. She had barely said a sentence to him, but he couldn't help but smile at her calm and carefree face she looked like an angel. The fifteen-year-old could plainly hear the loud barking of the blood hound and the worried calls of Sei as he ran to where he was, but the kid was pretty slow. And that wasn't something to be too proud of.

Watching as Miroku and Sango came towards him they held a worried look on their faces when he stopped, the unconscious girl still in his arms. HE knew that her ankle was bleeding, the snake's tongue unnervingly was able to melt the flesh on her ankle somewhat, that wasn't normal. Kohaku already knew that everything would be okay and this Rin girl would be up and running in a matter of only days depending on just how much she wanted to walk again.

Rin's father looked as if he had aged ten years in under the short amount of time that had passed, but carefully handing her over to the man Kohaku felt a sudden emptiness sweep over him, there was something about the little girl that caught his curiosity, some how he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

oOo

OKAY! So how do you like the first chapter? Always review if you want more!

So until next time, Krystal.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru, sorry they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…for now…

My Past, My Future, My Love.

By Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Two

I watched these bandits around me, their drunken stupid-ness, it was really pathetic. They said that they were samurai's, but I knew the difference and they were nowhere near anything remotely close that of a samurai. At least those type of men were honorable because the men I've traveled with definitely weren't. They would be falling asleep soon hopefully, and then I would be able to try again to break free from their clutches and I knew my timing would have to be perfect in order for it to work. I had been working at my bonds all day, the jagged small rock in my palm left my fingers aching and cut, but it was well worth the pain if only I could feel the free wind like a girl my age should.

Maybe it was just me, but the whole day as I traveled with these men I could feel something watching from a distance. I don't know what it was, and it could have been just something that I've made up with my imagination yet I still haven't been able to shake the feeling that something's wrong. It took me a few more minutes to break the rope than I thought it would, but I'm not complaining. The men are completely drunk and passed out on the floor near the flames, all I need is a few supplies and I'd be off. None of them would ever see me again and if they do, let's just say it probably won't be pretty.

I don't have any shoes or clothes for that matter and the only thing I can find it the holy and ridiculously dirty shirts and trousers that a few of the less smaller men have stripped from their bodies. In my stomach, I can't help but want to purge at the smell radiating off of the clothing, but my mind screams to take what I can get and hope that when I'm far enough away I can wash the smell out of it. For now I just hold my breath and move slowly hoping not to wake up any of them because I don't want to know what will happen to me should they wake up in a drunken stupor.

I can hear the howling of wolves and I can feel my heart pounding faster. I know that it's not the same as when they howl to the full moon, it is something different that brings fear into my heart, it's like they are closing in on the prey. I don't know what I am going to do once I am free from these men, but I know that there will be something out there for me, destiny has a place for everyone and one day I'll find my own place. The horses near by seem to be quickly becoming nervous and then I know that something is watching me and these men, because a horse can feel danger a mile away.

I go over to the fastest one, and I quickly climb up on it. I am thankful that my father spent all that time trying to teach me to ride a horse, since now it was coming in completely usefully. Just as I settled on the horse, it shot off into the darkness of the surrounding trees. I cried out in surprise as I grasped the horse's long dark mane in my fingers and held on tightly for my life. I could still hear the howling of the wolves, but they were closer now. Even if the wind was blowing slowly I could practically smell death in the air as I heard the bandits screaming from behind me, their cries for mercy. It all faded into the darkness around me as the horse continued running trying to search for safety.

oOo

It was the day after the whole demon ordeal that Rin was trying her hardest to get back up on her feet. She was normally a very active person and not used to having to rely on other people to do things for her, it was just unheard of. Her father had convinced the three travelers to stay for a few days before they continued their journey and they graciously accepted the invitation. Miroku and Sango seemed busy as they left early in the morning only to come back late at night from surveying the area, Rin guessed they were sent by somebody.

Kohaku however, stayed behind. It was as if he was hell bent on watching the young twelve year-old, chastise her for trying to walk when the wound wasn't given enough time to heal and it frustrated Rin to no end. Sure she knew that he was only doing it out of best intentions, but she had seen the disapproving glare of her older brother Sei, and his glare only meant that bad things would happen if she wasn't careful. Sei always meant business and he was sometimes a scary person.

Rin frowned as Kohaku followed her like a lost puppy, he kept trying to persuade her to let him carry her so she wouldn't have to injure herself further. He had kept pestering her that she finally gave up and she couldn't keep the red from rising to her cheeks as her mother came to check up on her. Sure her mother laughed it off, but the embarrassment would stick with her during the endless teasing that was sure to rise up later. Even though she hadn't wanted the older boy to carry her around, after a while Rin found it relaxing around him. It was as if he was the brother she never had but in a way she didn't want to think of him as a brother figure.

"Rin?" his voice was soft and innocent, "Rin, what are you thinking about?"

He had brought her to the edge of the tall grass, and she could see the butterflies as they danced over the grass as if it were water. The little girl smiled as she looked up at Kohaku only to find his deep brown eyes staring unblinking down at her, it was as if there was suddenly a fire in her face as she blushed. There was something in his look that made her heart beat faster and her blood race with a vengeance

"I… Uh, nothing." She stuttered moving her gaze back to the scenery next to her.

There weren't many days that were like that, but the first few were awkward for the two of them. When Rin was allowed to walk again, the first thing she did was run out into the fields with the old hound dog and hid from Kohaku, she needed a break from him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She knew that it wasn't a bright idea to go and run off by herself, but the dog was with her so she wasn't really alone right? Well to her disadvantage, Kohaku was a great scavenger, and a excellent tracker so her little game of "hide and seek" never lasted longer than a few minutes at a time.

As the days seem to fly by like nothing, Rin found herself hanging out with Kohaku for hours at a time. She didn't understand why she liked to see his smiling face so much, but it was something that she really cherished. Her parents and Kohaku's friends seemed to believe that they were "falling in love" but technically children didn't understand what the meaning of the word "love" was so it was just a crush that would hopefully develop into something much greater.

oOo

You all must suffer because no one leaves reviews... So if you want more then you have to review because yes I am just that mean and evil!

And until next time, Krystal.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru, sorry they belong to Rumiko Takahashi…for now…

My Past, My Future, My Love.

By Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Three

I screamed out in panic as I could hear the wolves getting closer to the horse I was on. I didn't know how they were so fast, but the moment I took a glance behind me, I felt as if I was going to die. There weren't just blood thirsty wolves following me, but men who looked like wolves themselves, they were demons…

I begged my horse to go faster as I tried to out run them, but there was one who was faster than the rest and he came out of nowhere. I mean he just suddenly was in front of me and the horse underneath me panicked and reared up on its hind legs, I suppose it was trying to protect itself by throwing me off it and onto the ground. I wasn't hurt too badly, but I hit my head on the hard ground. I don't know what happened to the horse afterwards because it must have made its escape.

I think it was the leader of the wolf pack who advanced on me, his cobalt blue eyes leering hungrily at me, his black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and his cocky walk. He was a demon to be afraid of, a face that I would never be able to forget, something that would haunt my dreams later in my life. I was afraid as I sat there helplessly on the ground, too afraid to speak, to think, or to move and I had a feeling that he knew it. The smile that he gave me made me shudder and I wished that I was back with the bandits, at least then I would have had some protection right?

"What is your name wench?" He growled at me, his fangs sticking out of the edge of his blood red lips.

I couldn't speak, I hadn't tried to in years and I wasn't sure if I actually still had the ability. Maybe deep down I knew I could say something because I could vocally scream loudly, but something told me not to say anything, I think it was my fear for the demon standing over me. I had only seen such blood thirsty eyes two times before in my entire life, three if you included the first time I saw the bandits that took me, but I prayed that I would never had to see them again, but when did praying for anything actually get me anywhere but in deeper trouble.

He stood over me, his blue eyes glaring daggers at me as though I had insulted him by not speaking when he told me to, but it wasn't like I could. I tried to look away to see what else was coming towards me, this demon and the wolves around me, but my eyes would not leave the leader's. There was the feeling deep inside me that screamed for me not to look away unless I wanted to risk being killed right on the spot. My breathing was erratic and I could feel the tears rolling down my face, I couldn't say a word even if I had a voice. I was too scared to do anything, but stare.

"Wench!" He growled grabbing the front of my dress and pulling my face to his, "What's your name?"

I tried to say my name, or anything that would make him stop, but no words fell from my lips, no voice came in where it should have. My mouth just opened and closed a few times as a spoke silently and I could feel myself trembling under his hold. I heard laughter, but I didn't risk it to take a glance behind me.

"She's a mute Koga!" A male's voice said haughtily.

"What are you going to do now?" another asked.

Koga is what I gathered to be the name of the leader of the wolves. That would make him the prince of his kind right? Well it didn't really matter because he seemed to be growing angrier by the moment and I was getting even more scared then I had been. I grunted in pain as he tossed me to the ground and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest as though he was a child in mid tantrum. I watched as he turned his back from me and started walking towards his pack, the growling deep in his throat made me think of a rabid dog, but I had other things on my mind. I had to get away before they really did kill me.

Swallowing the rather large lump in my throat, I waited until I knew he was distracted with the others and I took my chance. I jumped up and ran. I don't know if they knew I would run or not, but I could hear "Koga's" laughter as he shouted orders. I didn't bother listening to what he was saying because I was only thinking of one thing, getting away. The trees flew by as my feet pounded against the hard, dirt less covered ground; my hair was flying behind me, my bangs whipping at my eyes as I struggled to see the direction in which I was going. I didn't want to get myself lost, but then again, I had no clue to which was I was actually going in.

oOo

It had been one of those days again for Rin. The sky was clear and the sun had barely risen not even an hour before. Quietly climbing out of the makeshift bed, the young girl dressed and ran her fingers through her long locks of ebony hair. It had been exactly four years since she had seen her silver hair god, and she was anxious to see if he would be there waiting for her again. To anyone else it may have seemed like a childish fantasy, but to Rin it ran so much deeper than imaginable.

Glancing hesitantly around the small hut, she made sure that everyone was still peacefully asleep in bed before she decided that it was time to slip away. Within a few moments she was outside running through the fields trying frantically to reach the woods where the clear river was hidden, where she believed that he would be waiting for her. The ground was cold against her bare feet and the breeze was light and comforting with the promise of a perfect day. Trying to calm her heart as she took in heavy breaths, Rin slowed her pace down to a leisurely walk. There was no need to rush now that she was away from her home.

Heading towards the river Rin let her mind longer about the things she would tell her silver hair god when she was able to see him again, if she could see him. The last time she had laid her eyes on him he had seemed the type who didn't talk, but she couldn't help but feel this rough tug at her heart when she thought about him. The air around him was threatening, yet exciting and the cold exterior that he showed off only drew her closer, she wanted to know this mystery being, this angel.

As Rin approached the rock where she had last seen her silver-haired god, she hugged herself and smiled. It was perfect and even if he didn't' show up right away, she would wait all day if she had to. The birds were singing and the gentle sound of the water was soothing her into a relaxation that she hadn't felt in a long time. Climbing onto the rock, she sat crossed legged and placed her hands in her lap as she started her wait for him. Many thoughts ran through her mind, like what was she going to say? Would he answer her? Was it possible that he would take her away from her home where they would live happily ever after?

Harmless thoughts as they were, she knew better than to daydream. It didn't make a girl who she was supposed to be, it was just a fantasy that her mother said to be unneeded in the life of a housewife. And that's exactly what Rin was supposed to e, nothing but a housewife.

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, Rin listened carefully to everything around her, she was eager to see just what awaited her. Minutes seemed to fly by like seconds as the twelve-year-old sat like a stone, not moving even an inch. Something inside her said for her to open her eyes and search for her mystery god, but a bigger part sung for her to stay in her place and wait for him to come and retrieve her himself. That's when her father's saying came to her mind and made her smile.

_'Patience is a virtue Rin, nothing long lasting is ever built in a day.'_

A cold breeze hit Rin's face and she could feel the intense eyes of someone watching her closely. Taking a deep breath, the young girl opened her eyes and gasped loudly. There he stood like a king, his long silver hair ending almost to his knees. She stared into his cold amber eyes and felt her body shudder from the ice that seemed to invade her blood. There were no words said as Rin watched him standing merely feet away from her. She was hopeful that he would say something to her, but he never did. The god before he just looked at her with insignificance and irritability then turned his back and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold, he was leaving her as if she was nothing. Thinking quickly, Rin jumped off her spot on the large rock and took off after him. Rin was afraid that her god would abandon her with out a word and never come back.

"Please wait!" She cried running after his retreating figure, "Please don't' go yet! I'm sorry if I have done anything to gain your anger! Please, I don't even know your name!"

It was then that he stopped and turned around and his amber eyes narrowed at her and she immediately stopped. She felt as though his gaze was piercing through her, freezing her to her current spot. Rin fought to think of words to say as she slowly came slower. He was very frightening, but it was exciting also. When he stopped in front of her, Rin could only cock her head up in utter shock. He was a few feet taller than her and he looked more feminine than Rin could ever have imagined.

"What do you want human?" His voice was music to her ears and Rin could feel the blush of embarrassment covering her cheeks.

"I-.." She started never letting her gaze wavier from his beautiful amber eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rin said the first thing that came to her mind.

"My mom says that all demons are blood thirsty and kill humans. She says that you're not real, but I know you are. But are you really a demon or a god?"

Rin thought that she was going to be torn to shreds when he leaned down to where their faces were inches apart. She was afraid to breathe as she felt the warmth of his own breath against her sensitive face. His amber eyes flashed a sign of emotion that she was barely able to catch, but it made her heart beat frantically in her chest as if she was to move it would explode.

"If I was a demon would it change your opinion of me human?" He said coldly.

"No," Rin replied shakily before adding, "Are you a demon?"

He only nodded slightly and her spark came back tenfold. "What is your name?"

"SESSHOMARU!" A loud voice rang out scaring Rin and Making her jump away from the demon in front of her.

Her heart was going a mile a minute as she panted desperately for air. Turning to glance at the person who had scared her, Rin cried out in pain as she was roughly grabbed and jerked up onto her feet. Seeing Kohaku's angry face as she glared at her, Rin felt helpless. She had never seen this side of the fifteen-year-old boy and she wished never to see a look like that coming from such a gentle person again.

"Kohaku. I-"

"Rin just stay behind me and be quiet! I'll talk with you once I'm done with this Inu-youkai!" He all but hissed as he reached for his weapon.

"A human like you only wishes that you could have a chance against this Sesshomaru!" The silver hair demon said coldly. "Don't inflate your ego so much boy, because you will not live to see the next day!"

And in the blink of an eye, the one Kohaku called Sesshomaru was gone. Rin was confused about what was going on until he reappeared, his poisonous claws glowing with as he pinned the fifteen-year-old human against a near by tree. Rin wanted to scream as her eyes grew wide, Kohaku was going to get himself killed! Rushing over to the fight, Rin grabbed onto the silk white haori of Sesshomaru and dropped to her knees.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru!" She begged trying to hold back her tears, "Don't kill him please! They'll come after you, the girl and monk! Please don't kill Kohaku! I beg of you! I'll do anything!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need a human girl for anything!" He spat.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let Kohaku drop to the ground. He may have been a great Inu-youkai, but something had changed the moment the girl started to beg. He pitied her. Rin was at Kohaku's side helping him up gently, but he only pushed her away to try and go after the demon who was already gone. Rin waited for the screaming that she thought was bound to come, but it never did.

"Rin?" He asked softly dropping down to his knees next to her.

Slowly she looked into his eyes to see the concern deep within them. She was ashamed that she had left without telling anyone, but she didn't mean for Kohaku to get hurt. Throwing her arms around his neck, Rin held Kohaku close, afraid that if she let go he would go after Sesshomaru and get himself killed. When his arms wrapped around her waist, she stiffened up only to relax as he pulled her flush against himself.

There was something that didn't feel quite right about the way she was being held, yet it left butterflies in her stomach. A few minutes passed by and during it, Rin felt herself falling for the boy holding her. He was everything a girl like her could ever want; he was nice, cute and had the best manners that a boy could have, he was a gentleman at heart. The perfect gentleman.

"Are you okay Kohaku?" She whispered pulling away from Kohaku.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," He replied checking over himself briefly. "But are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head no and watched Kohaku carefully as he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. His once tied up hair lay flat against his face and Rin could feel herself smiling as he helped her get to her own feet. Glancing around half expecting to find Sesshomaru still standing there waiting, she was disappointed to find nothing but the trees surrounding the two of them. Fighting against the over whelming urge to sigh, Rin took Kohaku's outstretched hand and began walking next to him. She still had chores to do and then maybe she would be able to sneak off and try finding Sesshomaru once again.

"Uh… Rin?" Kohaku asked nervously as he stopped, the hand holding hers gripping tighter so she couldn't just walk away from him.

"Yes Kohaku?" The tone in his voice had been urgent and when she looked back at him, he was merely inches away.

The temperature seemed to escalate as Kohaku closed the space between the two of them, his hand cupping her cheek as his face inched closer. Instinctively her eyes closed and a moment later, she felt his soft and warm lips brush lightly against her before they rested firmly on hers, melding with the tender flesh of her mouth. She didn't know what to think at first, but after a moment she could understand the meaning of his kiss and shyly returned it.

She didn't know why he had all of sudden kissed her, but she wasn't complaining. When it ended the two of them were greeted with heated blushes and embarrassment. There would be no doubt that the moment was cute, but the timing had been way off. Reaching the small hut of her home, Rin ran quickly inside to where her mother would be impatiently waiting. Things needed to be done and the chores wouldn't get done all by themselves. The rest of the day had been perfect though, everyone had been happy, but you know as they say, happiness doesn't always last long.

Okay so that's it for a while. REMEMBER! If you want more, you must review or else you get nothing... And Please check out my other stories!

Until next time, Krystal.


	4. Chapter four

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_I'm your faithful servant LORD ILLPALAZZO! well here's a new chapter for you!_

_**My Past, My Future, My Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

I hadn't been running long, but I was already winded like there was no tomorrow. Exhaustion was settling in my body and I knew that I wouldn't have much longer. I could plainly hear the howling of the wolves as they chased me, they weren't too far behind me. As I ran it seemed as if the forest would never end, like those dreams where I am running constantly after an image that never gets any closer. That is what it felt like as I tried to save myself, but the odds were against me, they always had been and probably always will be.

My breathing was heavy, and my heart pounded erratically in my throat, they were gaining on me and there was nothing that I could do to stop them. I wanted to cry, but I had done enough of that over the years and even though I ran, all I kept thinking about was dying. I mean, if I let them kill me I could be with my family once again, I could be at rest, but then again that very thought made me sick to my stomach. How could I ever think like that? My parents would have been disgusted with me, Sei would have raised hell; but then again, that was just how they were.

I screamed loudly as the hungry wolves leaped onto my back, they must have grown tired with the cat and mouse routine, and taken the initiative. I would become their dessert. Their sharp teeth dug into my skin and tore at my flesh, it was like a nightmare gone wrong. They surrounded my body, but just as I thought that I would die, a voice came out through the brush, it was Koga's. I couldn't quite understand what he said, but whatever it was, the wolves left my body and disappeared into the foliage. They were leaving me here to die.

This feeling that went through my body was something completely different from the other things that I had experienced throughout my short life. I couldn't understand why they were just leaving, why didn't they finish me off? My eyes were open and I stared up into the night sky, the moon was barely a sliver in the sky and though it was cold, I was warm. It might have been because my blood was seeping from the large wounds that the wolves made, yet it was a warmth that was inviting and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I knew that I wouldn't make it to morning, and I counted on that simple fact. This is how it felt to die, to be completely alone and not having anyone to be there with me telling me that it wouldn't hurt. But it did hurt, my heart ached, and my wounds burned as if they were on fire. This was painful, dying as the blood drained from my body, wondering what demons out there hidden by the trees could smell the scent of my blood and become drawn to it. How long would it be till one of them came to feast upon my flesh like rabid dogs.

And then an image came to my mind and it made me smile despite my hopeless state. He was out there somewhere, probably at the spotI had been four years prior. His long silver hair, his cold amber eyes and broad shoulders looking like he had always looked, like a god.

"Sesshomaru…"

oOo

The sun had risen not even an hour before Sesshomaru opened his watchful eyes to glare irritably at the rather small green toad that lay sleeping near the now dead fire. How long had it been since this ward had decided to join the mighty Inu-youkai was debatable and obviously completely unwanted. Rising to his feet, the silver hair Inu-youkai took one last glance around before departing. It would be still three or so more hours before the toad demon woke from his unnecessary slumber and Sesshomaru wanted to clean the stench of the wind sorceress from his person.

Heading towards the cold clear water that would soothe the disgust from his mind, Sesshomaru kept his head up and his emotionless amber eyes on the trail ahead. Over the years he had found himself becoming restless of the constant traveling and he was wearily waiting for something that would serve to bring some excitement to his boring and uneventful life. The trees that surrounded him gave the Inu-youkai the privacy he demanded as he untied his breast plate and dropped it onto the ground. Being near the river brought back memories and Sesshomaru found himself almost daydreaming about the young human girl who had captured his attention more than four years before. But he would deny himself that because the fact of the matter was that he, Sesshomaru was a great Inu-youkai and cared not for pathetic humans. To him, they were completely worthless and all deserved to die.

Slowly pulling off the rest of his clothing, Sesshomaru waded into the cold water unflinching and submerged himself under the pure blue liquid. Coming back up for air a few minutes later, Sesshomaru scrubbed his arms and legs raw trying to get the wind sorceress' lingering scent removed from his appendages. He understood that there were times that even the most powerful demons such as himself couldn't control his animalistic urges from lashing out and conquering a teasing temptress, a slut who practically begged for a good fuck.

There was no way that he was in any way admitting that he was weak, but saying that even the best of youkai misjudge their manipulating opponents. However, be assured that Sesshomaru was not a demon who could easily be fooled and we'll just leave it at the wind youkai had received her just deserts for her actions. Cleaning the blood from his nail like claws, Sesshomaru let out a sigh before finishing his bathing and wading back out of the water.

Dressing himself at a leisurely pace, Sesshomaru found himself thinking about the human girl yet again. If he recalled correctly, which he did, the boy had called her Rin. Growling at himself, Sesshomaru rung out his long locks of silver hair before running his claws gently through it. Appearance was almost everything in the youkai society now a days. Returning to the camp where Jaken was struggling to cook his breakfast and a sleeping two headed dragon called Aun snored softly, Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, he had no luck. Standing a few feet from the still frantic toad, Sesshomaru lifted his foot only to kick the green toad, sending him flying a few feet and hitting a rather large tree. The squawking noises Jaken made annoyed Sesshomaru to no end, but he wouldn't be around in the incompetent toad for too much longer anyhow.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's cold voice said as he turned away, "You and Aun will head back towards the castle. This Sesshomaru still has things to do."

"But Lord Sessho---"

The glare Jaken received shut the toad up immediately as he scrambled to the now awake two headed dragon. Without any other words, Sesshomaru was gone and Jaken silently thanked his lucky stars that his master hadn't decided to chop off the toad's again only to revive him and repeat the process a few times over.

He faded into the trees as silent as the wind blowing past. The day would be a long one and even if it didn't seem like it, things needed to be done. The Inu-youkai watched his surroundings as the dead leaves crunched and the twigs broke under his feet. It was fall and someone had told him during one point or another of his life that life begins again in the crisp of the fall. Sure that sounded like a good philosophy, but it usually meant that death would find a way to rear its ugly head somehow. At the moment he truly would pity any person or youkai stupid enough to dare challenge him, but they would only be able to see the emotionless amber eyes he had before they would die. Obviously they didn't care about their lives all that much if they decided to cross paths with the merciless Inu-youkai.

To anybody else the harmonious sounds of Nature would have been relaxing one's ears, but to Sesshomaru it didn't have that kind of effect, or any at all for that matter. Nature was simply something he ignored. It had nothing to do with him at or so there was no real reason for him to pay attention to it. The only thing to him that was comforting was complete silence. Sometimes that very same dead silence was what kept his calm demeanor in place. By habit, he was a cold and very unforgiving youkai and to him it was those qualities that made a powerful leader, a respectable and honorable leader in the youkai race.

As selfish as it may have seemed, Sesshomaru believed that the youkai would be able to stay alive in the prosperity of mankind would be to eliminate all types of humans and hanyou alike. He knew many would die, but to him only the strong were meant to survive. If a youkai couldn't hold his own and kill their enemies, mainly humans, then they were better off dead because the weak would never live and he'd be sure to see that out.

oOo

**E/N: **Now this is a side of Sesshomaru that I haven't seen, selfish? (shakes head) never! Well I would just like to say a few things so I hope you will bare with me.

1. This is a Sesshomaru/Rin story!

2. I will not and I completely refuse to write anything that has to deal with Sesshomaru/Kagome because that pairing is something I will not ever condsider doing! BLEH!

3. Yes, I do understand that there is no Sessy and Rin fluff yet, but come on people she was really young when she first actually met him. I can't see Sesshomaru being a pedophile!

4. Inu Yasha and Kagome are not, I repeat, NOT in this story, sorry folks.

5. There is a reason why Kohaku is in this story in the beginning, but please don't think that this is a Kohaku/Rin story, because it's not...

And that's basically it... Please leave a review at the end and tell me what you think...

Until next time, Krystal.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_I'm your faithful servant LORD ILLPALAZZO! well here's a new chapter for you!_

_**My Past, My Future, My Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

**_Chapter Five_**

Sesshomaru traveled slowly as he felt the pulling shift of something and the pulsing of another. The air was now heavily filled with that of the wretched stench of death and blood. Human blood. At first he didn't want to investigate because it could have just been another one of the useless battles human's fought, but there was something that spiked the scent he smelt, it was familiar, but unrecognizable at the same time. The moment he came onto the blood mass of disgusting bandits, the sound all around him died almost instantly that left Sesshomaru with almost a foreboding feeling, almost.

The scene looked as if they'd tried fighting off the things that had ambushed them, but only unsuccessfully. It was that certain stench of wolf that left a nasty taste in the back of his mouth, but the scent he followed didn't end there with the bandits, it continued on into the forest surrounding him. Curiosity got the better of him and Sesshomaru calmly followed whatever wanted him to follow. There was yet another unnerving pulse throughout his body and he was able to trace it to the blade hanging lifelessly at his side. It was his inherited blade, Tenseiga. A useless blade that couldn't kill so it wasn't anything that he wanted or would use.

The scent grew stronger each minute he walked and eventually so did the vulgar stench of death. There wasn't that much blood around so he knew that whatever was drawing him was definitely dead, but whatever it was intrigued him so Sesshomaru would go and investigate. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he spied something not too far off in the distance. It was a body, a human body and there was something that almost unnerved him as it lay there lifelessly, in a small clearing, a single ray of light shinning brightly on pale white flesh. It was so angelic, but he wouldn't exactly say that out loud no matter what the circumstances were.

Sesshomaru looked down indifferently at the young girl laying face down in the dirt. Her hair was sprawled out everywhere and the scent of blood and death was stronger there than anywhere else. The Inu-youkai remembered exactly when and where he'd first seen her, but how she had ended up dead was something he couldn't answer. For some reason it made him irritated by the fowl smell of wolf that surrounded her, but he reminded himself that it didn't' matter because she was nothing but a human and she meant nothing to him. Yet in a way she was more important to him than a lot of things and he didn't know why.

Narrowing his amber eyes yet again, Sesshomaru unsheathed his "useless" Tenseiga and he could plainly feel it pulsing stronger in his grasp than on his hip. He could also see the imp demons that surrounded her dead body clawing at her trying to steal her soul clearly. He growled deep within his chest and swung down at the imps, slicing them in half. He wouldn't allow them to touch her. A light surrounded the human girl and absorbed into her body as her heart let out a strong beat and her chest inhaled deeply. She would live again.

He silently sheathed Tenseiga and watched her slowly get to her knees, her breathing was heavy, yet her eyes stayed focused on the ground and from the scent radiating from her body, Sesshomaru knew that she was afraid and probably confused.

"How am I alive?" She whispered to herself as her hair shielded her face from the Inu-youkai's line of vision.

"This Sesshomaru has given you your life," he wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been a youkai, but when her head jerked, her eyes were suddenly focused desperately n him. Her mouth was slightly ajar and the surprise was completely evident on her face.

"…--Sesshomaru?…" Her voiced cracked and he felt something twinge.

"Get up." He said rather coldly, "There's nothing wrong with you."

Rin nodded as she quickly did as he said and rose to her feet. She was ashamed that she looked like hell in front of him, but she couldn't figure out how or why she was alive. Rin had waited for death to consume her for the longest time, the wolves had attacked then left her there to die. To her there was absolutely no chance of surviving, but then why was she standing before Sesshomaru as if nothing had happened and what she experienced seemed like nothing but a dream.

"How?" She questioned as if she couldn't piece together the night's events.

"Come."

He didn't say anything else to her after that, he just turned around and began heading back into the forest. At first Rin had no clue what to do, so she quickly followed the retreating Inu-youkai. Even if she didn't want to follow him, she had no other place to go and she was afraid that the wolves or something even worse would come after her. She didn't realize that she had said something to him until she was standing by his side and when she realized that in actuality she still was able to speak, she celebrated on the inside, but tried to stay passive on the outside. It didn't work as well as she thought it did.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rin hugged the closest thing to her which happened to be Sesshomaru's side and giggled girlishly before letting go and practically skipping to a song only she could hear. Things were beginning to look good for her and she was thankful that it was Sesshomaru that had been the one to save her when the end had taken a hold of her. It was something that she knew couldn't be repaid, but Rin was determined to find any means necessary to show the Inu-youkai that she appreciated him for showing kindness to her.

oOo

_**OKay so that's it! REVIEW DAMMIT!**_

_**-Krystal-**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

If you haven't seen the "Phantom of the Opera" yet, you should because that movie is totally bitchin!

_**My Past, My Future, My Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

**_Chapter Six_**

****To Rin everything seemed to be looking up for her, she was with the person that she spent most of her life worshiping and there were no strings attached. Sure, sometimes it was lonely, he didn't speak to her much, and it felt as though she was a burden, but none the less she stayed by his side. She understood that there were reasons why Sesshomaru acted the way he did, but she never imagined that his stoic nature was the way he desired to live. Forever shrouded in coldness, a solitary prison that he seemed to want, it was so confusing, so frightening, yet exciting at the same time.

At night, while she was completely left alone with her thoughts, Rin found herself asking childish questions like 'Was it possible that everything she believed to be right was wrong?' or 'Was Sesshomaru really as contempt with his surroundings as he seemed to be?' These thoughts plagued her, but she never asked them aloud, she didn't have the courage. Rin knew what death felt like, what it looked like, and she never wished to experience it again, so she stayed by his side. To her, he was a safe haven, her protector, her giver of life, but he was empty in a way she couldn't understand.

She may have been a few feet away from him, but it felt as though she was an entire universe away. During the day when they sometimes traveled, she would sing herself a happy melody, sometimes a lullaby her mother sang to Taromaru, or a soft hum that she put together herself. Yes, it all did seem childish for a sixteen year old to do, but the only she had left now was herself and everything around her, she was free, but in a way caged in many different agenda's.

Everyday repeated itself and Rin didn't know how Sesshomaru did it all the time. She was sure that he didn't live in the outdoors, he was too well breed to do such a heinous thing, he was like royalty. Rin noticed it by the way the Inu-youkai carried himself, his looks, his demeanor in general, he was made to be a leader. Sighing to herself, Rin watched the days pass like leaves in the wind, the life she was living was so surreal and she didn't know how to conduct herself. How was she supposed to act? Who was she supposed to be, if anyone but herself? Why wouldn't he talk to her?

Silence. It was something that had become her friend over the years, her savior, but with him it seemed like a punishment. Something about her companion screamed for her to try and speak to him, to see if he knew how himself, but the look in his eyes told her not to utter something unless she wanted to suffer consequences. That's how it was for her and soon she would find herself making it a daily routine, silence had become a part of her, and it would only serve to grow every day.

This day seemed different though, Sesshomaru was more alert than usual. He had this aura about him that made Rin nervous, she didn't like the way he carried himself. The clouds were everywhere, yet seemingly nowhere, the trees crowding together as if they were blocking their passage. That was something she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't put up with, he would slice each tree down to its roots if it tried to keep the Inu-youkai from his destination. He was a beautiful, yet terrifying creature.

"Rin," his voice was almost alien to her, but Rin knew it was his and she immediately looked at him. "Stay."

Rin wanted to frown in displeasure, but merely nodded her head and stopped dead in her tracks. If he wanted her to stay that's exactly what she would do. Calmly she watched Sesshomaru walk away from her, she could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest and she didn't know what do think, Rin didn't know what to do, but obey.

She stood there quietly as she watched Sesshomaru from the distance. He told her to stay put and she did while he continued on his way. The two of them had been traveling with each other for only a short while, but she was finding herself holding feelings in her heart for the Inu-youkai. Rin tried to act as though she normally would, yet no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't working. She hoped that Sesshomaru couldn't tell the difference in her behavior, but deep down she knew that he'd never miss anything. Her eyes lazily left Sesshomaru's person and wandered elsewhere, the thoughts in her mind were most unbecoming and not appropriate. It was just by chance that she was still alive and she still hadn't found a way to repay Sesshomaru for the kindness he'd shown her.

_'Who am I kidding?' _She thought. _'He doesn't even know what the word kindness means… I know that he is a cold person, but whatever I saw when I was a child must have been a stupid fantasy. There's no way that Sesshomaru is capable of anything but what he is now. He doesn't know love and I highly doubt he understands it.'_

Rin could feel the anger building in her heart and she didn't know if she could just keep herself at bay any longer. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she shot a glare at Sesshomaru's back before she turned and stormed off. She didn't think anything of her actions, but kept walking away. Somehow she would find civilization and she would reside their until she sought it fit to leave again.

"Rin," his voice echoed through the air and made her stop dead in her tracks. "Didn't this Sesshomaru tell you to stay put?"

She wanted to apologize to him and go back to the direct spot, but she was upset and she wanted to somehow show him that she wasn't a floor mat. Looking back at the Inu-youkai, she narrowed her eyes at him before whipping her hair from her shoulders and continuing on her way. If he wanted her to stay put, he would have to come after her because Rin was tired of taking orders from selfish people and youkai.

"Rin," there was a threatening growl in his tone that scared her, but she wasn't going to let herself cower. She demanded some kind of respect from Sesshomaru and if he wouldn't acknowledge her, then she was gone.

And she blew him off. She didn't care if he threw a tantrum because she could be doing other things instead of hanging out with an Inu-youkai, following him around like a lost puppy and hoping that he would one day see her for who she really was, a woman. She could feel the painful tugging in her heart as she let Sesshomaru fade through the trees, but she knew that she could live one, love wasn't everything right?

Going forwards she frowned to herself before she ran directly into something firm yet soft and her blood ran cold. Her eyes traveled slowly up his form, his white haori felt like silk and she'd been lucky to not have walked directly into his spiked breastplates. His silver hair swayed in the unfelt breeze, but she knew it was definitely there. When she locked her eyes onto his amber ones, she was taken back and gasped as she tried to back up only to have his clawed hand shoot out and grab her elbow. Rin could plainly hear the growling coming from his throat, but the emotions playing in his eyes had all of her attention for the time being.

"This Sesshomaru will not have you disobey," He said coldly.

"Well I didn't really care what 'this Sesshomaru' will and will not have…" She mocked him angrily.

His grip tightened on her elbow and she gritted her teeth, "do not mock this Sesshomaru." He was warning her.

"Or what?" She growled trying to pry herself out of his grasp, "Will you kill me Sesshomaru? Can you slaughter me like a worthless piece of shit that's not worthy of your time? HUH? Well then do it! Kill me and get it over with because I can't stand to be around you for another day! I don't need someone as cold as you dictating my every move! I'm not a child and you're not my father!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to listen to a childish tantrum," He told her emotionlessly.

She was livid now. Rin couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was saying. He was wrong, she wasn't throwing a tantrum, or a childish one at that. He was just a self-centered bastard who had probably never once been put in his place.

"You're just the pot calling the kettle black!" She yelled, "Don't you dare say I'm being childish! You don't know anything! It's not like I want to be treated like crap by you! How can you stand there and say that when the only one who's throwing a tantrum is you! I don't know how you can stand there acting as if everyone is beneath you! You don't even have a clue to what is going on around yourself even thought it's staring your pampered ass in the face!"

Rin could plainly see the anger in his eyes as he looked down at her, but she wasn't done insulting his ego yet. Many more vulgar words flew from her mouth and all Sesshomaru did was stand there like a stone and took what she dished out. His eyes would flash with an emotion, but it was quickly tucked away and it only made Rin evermore upset than before. Rin had ran out of things to yell at him for, but it didn't make her stop. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out all her life's frustrations to the Inu-youkai and it left her completely drained of all energy to the point of tears.

"Why weren't you there to protect me from them?" She sniffled. "Why did you just abandon me and let my family die?"

Sesshomaru didn't quite understand how it was his fault for the things Rin claimed, but he listened none the less. He could smell the fatigue radiating off her and the Inu-youkai knew that she wouldn't last much longer so he decided to wait. It didn't take long for Rin to slump against him, but instead of words, she was sobbing and held his haori tightly. The feeling was new to him and he had no idea what to do, crying wasn't something he witnessed too much in his lifetime and he didn't know how to react to it.

He stood there listening to the quiet sobs of the girl holing onto him as if he was her last lifeline and he felt a sharp tugging at his heart. There were emotions that he was beginning to feel that he'd never experienced before in his long life and it irritated him. He tried to push the feelings away, but they wouldn't leave his mind at ease. To him emotions of any sort was like having a weakness, one that he was afraid would never leave.

"… I was so scared… " He heard her whisper and it made the feeling in his chest increase tenfold.

Against his better judgment not to, Sesshomaru gently picked Rin up bridal style and held her close to his chest. There was something that told him that she would lead him to his death one day, but a bigger part wanted to keep her by his side for as long as he could. Sesshomaru hated the things he was feeling, but he didn't argue with his instincts.

"Sleep," he told Rin as he began walking in the direction of his castle. He believed that it was about time that he returned home and take a look at all that happened while he was away. He wanted to know what Jaken did wrong this time.

oOo

Hey, prom's this weekened for me and I won't be able to update. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, I would really like to get some actual imput. There's not a lot of chapters left, probably 15 or so, I dunno.

So until next time, Krystal.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_Okay I'm back, and there's more for you to enjoy! And just to ease your minds, Rin's memories are important for her character development, it also shows a little of the romance between Kohaku/Rin because lets face it children, Love triangles totally rock when you're not involved! Besides, it's my story and if you don't like the evil angst, then stick to my one-shots cuz those are happier than my long stories!_

_**My Past, My Future, My Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Rin had said goodbye to Kohaku and the two other visitors earlier that morning, they'd be gone for a day or two inspecting some suspicious activity in the next over, but he promised that he'd be back for her. The day had passed by her so quickly that it let her wondering where it went. It was the third week of spring and the flowers and the trees were in full blossom. It truly was a beautiful sight and it only got better each year. The chores were surprisingly done early and her mother sent her out to play with Taromaru while her brother Sei and her father were out in the fields.

Her smile couldn't have been any wider as she held the one-year-old's hand and took him out into the warmth of the bright sun. Rin led the small child to the small field of flowers a few yards away from the forest and the two of them picked the wildflowers and she would make little crowns for Taromaru. Even though she was only twelve, Rin thought about what her life would be like once she was married. Would she have the man of her dreams? How would he treat her? How many kids did he want? Did he even want kids? As harmless as those thoughts were, she found herself imagining her life with Kohaku.

Rin was torn from her thoughts as her mother's voice called for her. Picking up Taromaru and the small flowers, Rin headed back towards her home. She didn't really want to go, but the sun would be setting soon and she was afraid that something might come after her again and this time she wouldn't have Kohaku to come to her rescue.

"I'm coming mama!" She called out.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before she knew it, Rin was already in bed waiting to fall asleep and the moment she thought her eyes had just fallen closed she was being shaken by her older brother Sei. There was no candles lit, but she could plainly see the fear in his eyes. She sat up and groggily yawned before looking at her brother.

"Why'd you wake me up Sei?" She asked tiredly.

"We've got to hide Rin," he said frantically as he pulled her from the futon. "Ma says there's bandits coming here and pa's gone to try and keep them away from these parts of our property."

"Where's mama and Taromaru?" Rin asked, the fear in her voice was evident.

"They are waiting for us near the fields," Sei told her.

He grabbed her hand and together they left the room. The darkness surrounded them and the moment the two of them stepped outside they were greeted by death. Their mother lay sprawled out on the ground, her hair covering her face and a pool of blood surrounding her form. Rin's eyes were wide with fear and she clung to Sei who was no better off than herself.

"Well look what I found here," a voice suddenly laughed behind them.

A pair of rough hands seized Rin and tore her from Sei and all she could do was kick and scream. The bandits had come out of nowhere and the more Rin tried to fight back, the more inevitable it seemed. She didn't know what was going to happen to her brother, but it would leave her kind of calloused for the rest of her life.

"We'll kill the boy and take the girl," one man said. "Since we don't really need anymore males when we can have a perfectly good female to join out little band."

Rin's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets with terror as she watched the men unsheathe their swords. They were going to kill her brother. Rin screamed for Sei to runaway, but he merely frowned and took a stance. He wasn't going to take the cowards way out and Rin knew it.

"Please Sei!" She screamed fighting against the bandit's hold, "Run! I'll be okay, but you've just got to run!"

"NO!" He yelled back, "I won't let them take you and get away with the murder of our family! Stop telling me to go against my heart! I will have revenge!"

It was then that Sei decided to attack, he leapt at the closest man and knocked the bandit unconscious before taking the unused katana from his hands. The tears streamed down her face, she knew deep down in her heart that Sei would not win this battle. One of the bandits that were shrouded in darkness came out from behind Sei and Rin watched frozen in horror as the blade of the katana was driven into Sei's back. She could plainly see the surprise in her brother's eyes as the katana he held dropped lifelessly to the ground and all she could do was scream. The blood spewed from his mouth and the bandit easily pushed Sei off the blade where he crumbled brokenly to the ground.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she woke up, a cry of anguish escaping her lips. Rin was covered in a cold sweat, her hair matted to her face and the feel of soft silk blankets entangled her legs. It was pitch black all around her and her breathing was rapid. Kicking off the blankets from the lower half of her body, Rin jumped off the enormous bed and hit the cold wood underneath her. Her head hurt and she felt a little faint as she tried to find her way to a window.

Light seeped into the room as Rin opened the heavy curtains. It was dark outside, and the moon sent a soothing light through the unopened balcony doors. She didn't have a clue to where she was, but the garden from the view was extravagant. Opening the balcony doors, Rin stepped out into the cold air as gooseflesh covered her body, it was a little chilly, but the air was fresh and it was what she needed. Closing her eyes, Rin inhaled deeply before sighing, the atmosphere here was absolutely perfect.

"It's quite cold out there," his voice came out of nowhere and made her jump. "This Sesshomaru thinks you should go back to bed."

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru in the balcony doorway, she hadn't heard him come in, but she didn't mind his presence too much. She smiled sheepishly at him, but kept her eyes on her feet. She didn't want to look at his eyes.

"I had a bad dream and I had to get some fresh air," she said quietly. "And it was really dark. I couldn't see anything."

Sesshomaru turned and disappeared into the darkness of the room and Rin was curious to what he was going to do. She was surprised when light suddenly flooded the room and she could see everything that occupied the room. Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with himself and went to retreat from the room and Rin began to feel empty again.

"Sesshomaru wait!" She was in a way pleading for him to stop, but she expected him to ignore her and leave, but he stopped at the door and looked emotionlessly at her, his amber eyes piercing through her and for a moment she forgot who she was.

Rin quickly ran to where the cold Inu-youkai stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt as though she was going to cry as she rested her head on his chest. He was tense at first, but after a few minutes, she could feel his body relax against hers as well as hear the steady and rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Thank you," Rin told Sesshomaru.

It was the only words that she could think of to say as she held him tighter. There was something in her stomach that screamed for her to stop, but she didn't have the strength left to move. She felt relaxed against him, like she was meant to be there, yet not meant to be at the same time. She was confused about a lot of the feelings that swarmed her mind, but there would be other times more appropriate to think about them.

Sesshomaru grew irritated by Rin's actions, but didn't say a word. He felt almost comfortable with her holding onto him, it felt almost natural. The minutes dragged on and Rin just stayed the same, she didn't move from her spot. Her eyes were closed and he could plainly smell the scent of the soap she used in her hair. He wanted to hold her in his arms as she was doing to him, but he wouldn't allow himself to admit that he was beginning to have certain feelings for the young girl. To him it couldn't be possible for him to enjoy the fancy of a human, it was beneath him, but in a way he longed for it.

He quickly grew tired of standing there and he knew that Rin wasn't going to let go anytime soon so he did the first thing that came to his mind; he swept her off her feet and carried Rin to the large bed. Placing her on the bed and bringing the silk blankets over her tired body, he looked down at Rin and saw something in her eyes that he couldn't describe. What he did next was something he'd never thought he'd do, but the moment his lips brushed against hers there was suddenly a spark of electricity that ran through him as his mouth lay gently against her soft pink lips.

Rin gasped in surprise of Sesshomaru's boldness, but welcomed it as her fingers slid up his arms. She was almost afraid that somehow she was dreaming, yet afraid that it was real. He kissed her a kind of presence that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Sesshomaru's body leaned against hers as his arms entrapped her underneath him, his hair falling like rain over his shoulders. What she was experiencing was exciting yet it was something else that she couldn't quite explain.

Sesshomaru pulled away and Rin was able to catch a quick breath before she gripped his haori and captured the Inu-youkai's lips in a hungry kiss. His chest was flush against hers and she could feel the heart all around her as his clawed hand touched her neck before cupping her cheek and tilting her head so he could have better access to her mouth. His tongue swept lazily over her mouth and as she parted her lips, his tongue dove into her mouth like how a cat pounces on a mouse. Her moan was soft as Sesshomaru left hot open mouthed kisses down her jaw line and throat, but his ministrations immediately stopped and Rin could feel her heart skip a beat.

Their heated moment stopped there as Sesshomaru got to his feet quickly as if he was burned and avoided Rin's eyes. She was confused by his actions, but said nothing as he walked away, leaving the room at a fast pace. She laid there silently for a moment, her eyes shut tightly trying to hold back her tears, but they slipped down her cheeks. Had she done something wrong to displease him? Was her Sesshomaru disgusted with her because she didn't do the right thing? These kinds of thoughts and many others plagued her mind as she rolled over onto her side, burying her head into the soft pillows and crying herself to sleep. Rin was ashamed of her behavior and for trying to "take advantage" of Sesshomaru.

oOo

Oh THE ANGST! lol So this is all that you get for this week! Please feed me with your reviews! I long to know what you all think! I promise it will only take a minute unless you have a lot to say!

Until next time, Krystal.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_I know that some of you loved the kissing scene... I have to admit I loved it myself, but guess what comes after romance? Uh? NO guesses? Well you'll just have to find out okay? SO please leave a review before you leave! ENJOY!_

_**My Past, My Future, My Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Morning came all too soon for Rin, but as dawn swept over, she found herself getting out of bed and going to the small room half way across the room. IT was a bathroom and a large porcelain tub was made into the ground and was already filled with water. Undressing herself, Rin kept her mind in the clouds. There was no use crying over spit milk, what was done, was done and nothing would ever change that. Putting her hair up in a messy bun, Rin stepped cautiously into the water, it was warm and felt good. Submerging into the water, she tried to relax. There were other things that could be thought about, like her family or Kohaku.

That name made her smile as she thought about how young and naïve she'd been when she had first met that demon exterminator in training. Sighing heavily, Rin sunk lower into the water, she was already neck deep, but it felt like her mind was wearing her down.

_'I wonder what happened to Kohaku.'_ She thought as she grabbed some soap and started to rub it on her arms.

The last time she'd seen him was when she was twelve, that was about four years ago and anything could have happened by now. He'd be nineteen or twenty and as Rin closed her eyes she tried to think of what he would look like. The image came to her mind and she was surprised when she gave him a lot of Sesshomaru's characteristics; from his piercing amber eyes and his sharp chin, to his strong shoulder build and the way he stood as if he was peering down at the world from his throne. Snapping out of her thoughts, Rin shook her head, she wouldn't allow herself to think of the Inu-youkai right now because she didn't know if it would be possible to indulge her dreams. To her Sesshomaru was one of the untouchables that were so beautiful and perfect that someone like herself would end up destroying.

Eager to stop her petty thoughts, Rin dunked herself under the water before she grabbed a near by robe and place it around her wet, nude body. She wanted to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to listen to herself think about Sesshomaru any more. She was becoming obsessed with the lingering feel of his lips against hers and it was to her, pathetic in so many different ways. Going over to her drawers, Rin looked through them to find herself something to wear. Finding herself a plain sky blue kimono with flowers on the sleeves, she quickly dressed herself. It didn't take long for her to finish dressing, brushing her hair and anything else she needed so she opened her door and there stood Sesshomaru like a stone.

At first she gasped and backed away like a frightened animal, she had no clue that he was going to be right there waiting for her, his cold eyes looking at her, yet not seeing her. Putting her hand over her heart, Rin tried to calm herself down, it made her nervous when he watched her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," She spoke meekly. "I didn't know that you were waiting for me."

Her head dropped a little when he ignored her and told her to follow him as he retreated down the hall. Rin wanted to cry because she had the overwhelming feeling that he was upset with her and for her behavior he would take her to a place far away and leave her behind. That's what Rin was deathly afraid of more so than anything else, being abandoned by Sesshomaru was more than a slap in the face, or a kick in the stomach, it was worse. To Rin it was like being forced to watch her family die all over again and then being stabbed and left to die herself like she had been with the wolves, only they made fatal wounds with their jaws.

Rin didn't speak as Sesshomaru led her out of the large castle, sometimes it was better not to ask questions. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight for miles. She let a smile grace her lips as she stopped to appreciate the scenery, it was something she wasn't used to seeing and it was beautiful.

"Rin come," his voice was calm and still cold, but Rin followed his order like an obedient puppy.

She didn't know why she couldn't stay mad at the Inu-youkai in front of her, and it was something that plagued her mind as she ran to catch up to him. How could she ever make Sesshomaru understand her if she couldn't understand herself? Brushing such thoughts from her mind, Rin glanced nervously up at Sesshomaru and blushed. She couldn't help but think about how handsome he was, how strong he was, and it still tore her apart on the inside knowing that he was not pleased with her actions from the previous night.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night," she told Sesshomaru as she watched him carefully for any signs of recognition.

There weren't any, and Rin merely sighed and closed her eyes, he was a very unforgiving Inu-youkai. Frowning a little, Rin looked around, the two of them had been walking for a while and she didn't have a clue to where he was taking her. Deciding not to say anything else, she clasped her hands in front of herself and continued walking with her head bowed, he wouldn't say anything as long as she was quiet.

It was when they came to a small clearing did Sesshomaru halt. Rin could feel something tugging in her stomach, she felt that something wasn't right. Glancing around, Rin wondered why it felt as though she was alone in the dark, as though she was repeating the worst part of her life over again. Rin was becoming afraid. Going over to the Inu-youkai standing a few feet away, she hesitantly touched the sleeve of his haori and nearly screamed as it burst into flames.

"You're not Sesshomaru," she gasped backing away from the creature in front of her.

She could hear laughter emitting from the person in front of her. She should have known better than to trust him, but he had looked so much like her Sesshomaru, she didn't know how she could have made such a careless mistake. Rin took of in a fast run, she had to get back to the castle grounds before she got herself into anymore trouble. She mentally cursed herself repeatedly as she ran, no matter how fast she ran, she was sure that the person would easily catch her.

As if on cue, she could see him, his long silver hair and his violently dark amber eyes. She wasn't sure if it was really him or not, but Rin ran faster. Her heart was pounding wildly into her chest to a point she thought it would burst. She watched in horror as something drew closer to her, she could practically see the enormous shadow looming over her, but she feared that Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

"Sesshomaru!" She all but cried out before something hit the back of her head and sent her tumbling to the ground.

She could feel the muscles in her body screaming for her to get up, but she couldn't move. She felt as though she had been hit with a hammer repeatedly and didn't know if she was hurt or not. Rin tried to focus her eyes as she felt the pull of someone lifting her and the claws digging into her skin told her that it wasn't her Sesshomaru. A whimper escaped her lips as her blurred vision began to go black, she didn't know what was in store, but whatever it was it obviously wasn't good.

oOo

He'd been awake all night in his study looking over some scrolls to keep his mind off of Rin. The Inu-Youkai believed that he had done so many things wrong after he entered her room, but he couldn't accept that he was wrong. He had just misjudged the situation and himself. He knew that he had gone a little too far, but something in his soul seemed to believe that what he did was the right thing, but his mind completely fought against the absurd idea of a human and a youkai integration, it was just unacceptable.

Placing a few papers down and gathering them into an organized pile, Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through his hair, she was frustrating the Inu-youkai to know and it and it driving him absolutely insane. Sighing heavily, he let the papers drop onto the mahogany desk, it was already morning and Jaken would come in squawking at any moment with a tray of food that the Inu-youkai wouldn't eat. It was a daily routine that he had grown accustomed to. He waited a moment, but Jaken never cane and it annoyed him that the toad demon was late. Tardiness was something that Sesshomaru was not fond of and he would stand for it.

Getting up from his chair, Sesshomaru calmly left his study, something was going on that he didn't approve of, yet he couldn't smell any unnoticeable lscents in the air. The hall was eerily quiet as he walked down it and the Inu-Youkai glanced around observing to see if anything was out of place, nothing was. He wasn't worried, because he was not a youkai who worried, he was curious to what was going on and why he didn't notice it in the very beginning. Oddly enough, Sesshomaru reached Rin's room first and saw the door slightly ajar, she wasn't there and her scent was faint. She'd been gone for a while, but she didn't go alone.

Alarms went off in his mind as he entered Rin's room, he could smell the soaps she sued for her bath, it was that long ago that she left, but still enough of a time period for something significant to have happened. Sesshomaru was out Rin's window in less than the blink of an eye, somebody had entered his lands uninvited and the Inu-youkai was going to be sure that the unwanted guest would pay for his actions.

'Where is she?' He asked himself as he landed gently on his feet.

He could feel his heart speed up as he followed her scent, Rin had headed in the direction of the limits of his control. She had gone out into dangerous waters. Sesshomaru kept his amber eyes surveying the scenery and his ears alert, he had to make sure that Rin was okay. The Inu-youkai did not like the feeling of dread swelling up in his chest, but it wasn't like he could push it away because the feeling would only surface again. Sesshomaru could easily smell the tension in the air, it may have made him almost nauseous, but it was the only think keeping him from loosing her trail.

It was then that he could faintly smell smoke, it wasn't from that of a fire, but something different like from an ominous creature of hell. The forest around him was shrouded in silence and as he tried to listen for any type of sign he could hear the pounding of feet on the ground, something or someone was heading in his direction. Time seemed to slow down as Rin came into view, her long ebony hair fluttering as she ran towards him. He could plainly see the fear in her eyes, whatever it was, it was after her and there was no way that he'd let it have her.

Sesshomaru saw the enormous hawk youkai swooping down on her, he could hear her calling to him and as he went to unsheathe his blade, a fowl scent hit his nose. Jumping away from the purple miasma, Sesshomaru covered his sensitive nose and glanced around for any sight of Rin, but she was no where to be found. His growl was loud as a figure came out of the smoke carrying Rin in his arms. She was like dead weight in the youkai's grasp and it only served to anger the Inu-youkai further.

"It's nice to se you again Sesshomaru," the youkai's cool voice gloated weightlessly as he came into view.

It was his midnight purple hair that Sesshomaru recognized as well as the brightly glowing gray eyes. The Inu-youkai narrowed his eyes, what was a shape-shifter doing in the western part of Japan? Sesshomaru knew the youkai in front of him, but he couldn't figure out why he was all the way out in the his land when the youkai was needed at his own kingdom.

"What is the meaning of your unannounced visit?" Sesshomaru was certain to make himself look as impassive as possible.

"There is no meaning," the unidentified youkai laughed holding Rin tighter in his grasp. "I just wanted to see what was up with my favorite Inu-youkai."

"This Sesshomaru does not care for your sarcasm Masao," Sesshomaru said coldly.

The youkai known as Masao dropped the friendly smile on his face and replaced it with a sadistic sneer. He knew that he had something that Sesshomaru wanted back. Taking a few steps closer to the Inu-youkai, Masao watched Sesshomaru carefully for any emotions that had the chance to slip out. He didn't find any and grew bored almost immediately. Giving Sesshomaru a smirk, Masao put his face near the girl in his arms, she looked so peaceful and being sure to keep his eyes on Sesshomaru, Masao nipped on the flesh of her chin, he was enraging the Inu-youkai and he knew it.

Sesshomaru was one not able to stand by for such impudence and quickly unsheathed his sword, he wouldn't allow the youkai in front of him to defile what was not his right in front of the Inu-youkai's face. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red for a moment, but he charged Masao without a moment's hesitation. Masao laughed as he tossed the frail human into the air where the large hawk swooped down, taking Rin and carrying her away. He would make it a priority to see Sesshomaru try and find a way out of this mess.

Their swords clashed together loudly as they fought to defeat the other, it was a fight to the death. Sesshomaru tried to keep himself thinking rationally as he pushed Masao's blade back and swung his own sword towards the youkai, Sesshomaru didn't have any time to be dilly-dallying with a pathetic being while Rin was being taken somewhere against her will. A threatening growl erupted from his throat and as their blades met again, Sesshomaru jumped into the air and unleashed his poisonous whip. If Masao wanted to fight a fight lacking any type of honor, he wouldn't find it battling Sesshomaru.

Using the air pressure to his advantage, Sesshomaru dove towards Masao, his mighty sword Tokijin humming with evil energy as he swung at the air. Everything around the two fighting youkai stopped as Sesshomaru landed swiftly on the ground. Masao didn't move an inch and the moment Sesshomaru sheathed his sword did Masao's body split in two halves, a five foot butterfly fluttering from the corpse and disappearing into the air. He got away. Sesshomaru was agitated, but none the less he took off in order to search for Rin.

oOo

OKay so that's all that there is this week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, just unwanted... So just be nice okay?

Until next time, Krystal.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_Sorry that you had to wait for this chapter and I deeply apologize for the shortness of it. It's only like half a chapter and once I am able to finish the other half I'll post it. _

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

The sweat slowly rolled down his face as the sun beat down upon his back. He had rose earlier than usual and needed something to occupy his racing mind. For the past month he had been sleeping poorly, constantly edgy and his sister Sango feared for his health. Pulling back his mini scythe, Kohaku glanced around at the scenery, there was nothing but forestry, surrounding him and the hidden demon exterminator's village. He had been home for a year and a half now, and still he found himself empty. His father was ill and the nineteen-year-old boy had to find himself a strong and loyal wife.

Sure it was true that he was a nice boy, a gentle boy, and any girl would be happy to marry him, but he hadn't been able to find the one that completed him. The perfect girl. Kohaku already knew what he wanted, but the only girl that he knew came close enough was dead. He was certain that she would have been a marvelous creature; with her onyx hair, her deep brown eyes and alabaster skin. Hell, he still could remember her laugh and the gentle sweet sound of her voice in his dreams, but that was four years ago.

Everything about her was something he loved, and this perfect girl had been the only girl he kissed beside family, she was the only girl that he felt could return the love that he felt for her. Sighing heavily, Kohaku picked up a rock and threw it into the brush, it was no use thinking about her, because he would never forget the sight he saw when he returned to her. He would never be able to forget the smell of death and the blood. The young boy fought against what the monk and his sister said, her body had never been found, but she was never found afterwards either.

Hearing a loud bird cry, Kohaku raised his deep brown eyes to the dusky sky and gasped. There flying through the air was an enormous hawk youkai and held tightly in it's grasp was a girl with long onyx hair, well at least he hoped it was a girl. Darting off in a fast run, the nineteen-year-old boy whistled and chased after the hawk, he needed to stop that youkai. It was his duty to protect humans as a demon exterminator, but something inside him screamed for him to chase the demon, to capture it. The roar of a cat soon filled his ears and glancing to his side he say the neko Kirara "reporting for duty" and he quickly jumped on her back as she leapt into the air. They were going to show that hawk the chase of it's life.

"Go Kirara faster!" He demanded as he tried to get a better view of the person, but he couldn't find one by just looking at their backside.

To Kohaku it seemed as if the hawk youkai was looking for something as it swerved, and yet it still was able to keep itself ahead of the demon slayer. The nineteen year old boy was quickly getting frustrated at the cat and mouse chase approach and as his fingers held tightly onto the cream colored fur of the neko youkai under him he easily pulled his mini-scythe out and targeted the hawk youkai. There was no way that the beast was going to escape, Kohaku didn't settle for second best and he wasn't going to fail. He arches his shoulder back as he prepared to swing, he only had one chance and he wasn't going to mess it up. Narrowing his eyes, Kohaku let the scythe fly from his hand as he threw it, the long chain clinking as it spun in the air like a boomerang. The sound was almost like music to his well-trained ears, almost.

Kohaku could hear the sickening ripping sound as he watched his mini scythe slice off the hawk youkai's right wind, it wouldn't live much longer. Digging his heels into Kirara's soft stomach, Kohaku called out orders, he needed to get to the person incase they were injured, but mostly only for his selfish reasons. He was eager to get to the injured youkai but the sight that met him was something that he could have lived without. The youkai looked as if it was hemorrhaging as its massive body shook vigorously, its dark red blood pooling around its body. Its bright yellow eyes still held a bright fire in them, but its detached wing lay lifelessly only a few meters away, the figure of a girl laying helplessly surrounded by the dying youkai's blood.

"Kirara we must hurry!" His voice held authority, but a concerned type that was picked up easily by the enemy.

The hawk youkai's talloned claws crashed down on the unknown figure and was dragged behind the beast as the tearing of cloth and probably skin could be heard. The still attached wing flapped furiously as the hawk's beak dove for Kohaku, but the nineteen year old was able to retaliate with the katana hanging from his hip. He grunted as he watched his surroundings, making sure to keep an eye on Kirara as she creped behind the youkai to the human in its clutches. Kohaku jumped back slacking the force between the youkai and himself and immediately dove at the hawk, bringing his katana down on it powerfully.

The fight was over as the blade delivered the final blow that sent the hawk youkai crashing to the ground at Kohaku's feet, the blood seeping into the dirt like water being absorbed into a sponge. Kohaku sighed heavily as he glanced around before he dropped his weapon and ran to where Kirara was dragging the limp body off to a safe place. He was worried for the persons well being and the moment he saw the figure he blushed, it was a girl and a pretty exposed one at that. Kneeling next to the girl Kohaku gently took the girls arm and tried to feel for a pulse of some sort indicating life. After finding one, he mentally sighed before taking the girl into his arms and holding her close to his chest.

It was obvious that she needed medical attention so he had to hurry and get back to the village. Carefully he climbed onto Kirara's back before the neko took off in a fast pace run towards the demon exterminator's village, flying would have been better, but running seemed more safe to the woman's health.

oOo

Again I apologize for the shortness! I appreciate everyone who's left reviews, you guys are the people who keep me going.

Until next time, Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_Hello my lemon deprived fans! I have some new stuff for ya'! I hope that you like.. VERY important Author's Note at the end so please read!_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

**_Chapter Ten_**

Many days passed by until Rin woke. She could clearly remember how she had been taken away from Sesshomaru, but how she was in a small room bandaged was something she couldn't figure out for the life of her. Her head ached badly enough that tears came to her eyes, she felt as though she was hit by a tree or something remotely similar in size. Slowly and unsteadily Rin got to her feet, she had to find out where she was and a way to get back to Sesshomaru, he would be made if she wasn't back soon. She must have made a lot of commotion because a young woman came into the small room with a concerned look on her tanned face.

"You mustn't be up miss," her voice was soothing but Rin had no time to waste.

"N-no!" Rin said shrilly as the woman grasped her wrist. "I can't be here! I've got to go back! You don't understand! Let go of me!"

Rin was too weak to really put up a proper fight but none the less moer people entered the room to help the strange woman. Rin screamed as she swung violently at the unknown people surrounding her, she just wanted to leave and return to Sesshomaru, he had to return to him. Two men grabbed her arms and it made her even more frightened than she had been. Memories of the years she'd spent with the bandits who killed her family flooded her mind and it made her frantic, almost uncontrollable.

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice ran through her ears and as her eyes gazed upon the concerned monk, she lost all feeling in her body.

She couldn't believe that he was standing there in his dark robes, it was like she was reliving a horrifying nightmare. Sure he did look a little older, but his blue eyes and his rattail hair were exactly the same. The strangers around him spoke, but Rin couldn't understand what they were saying, her ears refused to work. She tried to speak, but her mouth only opened and closed like a drowning fish. The monk came closer to her and his cool hand touched her face so gently that she flushed, not used to such closeness. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she glanced behind him and sure enough there stood the demon exterminator Sango that had been in his group when they came to her village.

"Miroku?" Rin's voice was so soft that it came out as a hesitant whisper.

"Do I know you miss?" A frown came to his face as he stepped back.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she could barely breathe. Everything was so confusing and the only thing she could think of was Kohaku. She wanted to cry because it was like a dream come true, but how it happened made her angry. She hadn't wanted to leave her Sesshomaru's side. Thoughts ran chaotically in her mind and she could feel the men loosen their grasp on her. Using it to her advantage, she let her arms slip before she clenched her fists and swung, hitting her targets precisely where she intended. The men weren't prepared and fell to their knees in pain. Her eyes flashed angrily at the monk and she was barely able to allude them when Sango grabbed Rin. She was too irrational to think about what she was doing as she rammed the demon exterminator into a nearby wall. All she knew was that she had to escape and quickly.

She was up on her feet and running down the hall with a room of injured people behind her. The pain in her ribs was sharp, but she wouldn't allow herself to stop, she had to get back to the comforts of Sesshomaru, she had to see him and tell the Inu-Youkai that she was alright. Pushing the screen out of her way, Rin tried her best to flee, but the village was filled with onlookers, weapons were everywhere and she didn't know which way to go. The laughter of children was all around her and darting off Rin hoped that she was going in the right direction. Seeing the open gate made a load lift off her chest and her only goal was to make it through them.

Her luck was short lived as a golden small cat blocked her path and at first Rin didn't think anything of it until the cat burst into a ball of flames and emerged as a large cat demon with fangs the size of her own arms. A scream of panic erupted from her lips as she tried to stop. Rin thought she would die until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her trembling body into a strong and firm chest. Her hands grabbed onto the man as the tears flew down her cheeks, the pain in her head and chest now too great to be ignored. Glancing up as black dots danced across her line of vision, she saw the face of a boy she used to know, but who now was no longer a boy but a man.

"Ko-Kohaku--" and she felt herself fading from consciousness.

oOo

Things did eventually get better after the not so pleasant wakening of Rin. Wounds healed and so did the pain in her heart. It was a lot sooner than later did Rin finally come around and not try to attack anyone who tried helping her. Sango suffered from a bruised ego, but she too forgave the teenaged girl for her actions, though it didn't help that the demon exterminator was suspicious. After a while when Rin was able to keep her temper under control she explained to Miroku everything that had happened, and even though she refused to tell some things of importance, never once did he condemn her.

Kohaku however was a different story. The young man was too persistent for his own good and that usually lead to screaming arguments with the recuperating Rin. He was angry because she refused to tell him the name of her "Lord" and she was furious because he wouldn't leave the topic alone. It was as if he was paranoid that she had fallen to the "dark side" and would kill him at any moment. Sure he still was the suffocating sweet boy that she remembered, but the over protectiveness reminded her of what she was missing, of who she was missing.

Sesshomaru, it was a name that she feared to mutter around anyone else, a name that made her want to cry and scream in frustration. Rin remembered all too clearly just how Kohaku reacted to when he had caught her with the Inu-Youkai when she was twelve and she didn't want to see the look in his face again so she refused to say his name. She refused to describe who it was that Kohaku was hounding her for, Rin just couldn't surrender the information that could damn everything that she'd wanted. Selfish as it was, it was what sometimes made her so angry that she'd attack Kohaku, though never being able to actually strike the nineteen year old. She wasn't fast enough for that.

It seemed impossible for Rin to actually relax while inside the demon exterminator's village, it may have been the title that they carried around, but she was uncomfortable all the same knowing that the people around her excelled in killing demons, they loved it. When she looked at it, the villagers were rather nice to her, very accepting, but no matter how hard she tried to get her nerves to calm nothing would work, she was too uptight about staying in a place that loved to kill demons that Rin was rather fond of.

Rin spent most of her time alone just sitting by a field of flowers thinking about how she could have done things differently, how she could have stayed safe, but every time she thought about it, she would glance back and see Kohaku standing there with his disapproving dark eyes and Rin would fall farther into the depression that was threatening to consume her. Some days she'd fight back her urges to break down and cry, but some how she'd find the courage just to suck it up, she knew that one day he'd find her no matter what. And she would be sure to wait for him if she couldn't go out on her own and look for him.

Sure it wasn't always the most depressing place to be, but then again Rin didn't always sit on her butt daydreaming. There were times that Kohaku took the stand and tried to get her to be more interactive. For example, about a month after she came he took her for a ride on Kirara. Mind you that she was iffy when it came to riding the enormous beast, but it had been an experience she was glad happened. The whole ride may have consisted of looking down at the scenery hoping to catch a glance of the possibility of seeing Sesshomaru, but it was a disappointment that she would later take to heart. It was as if she had been abandoned and Rin didn't know if she could handle it if that was the case.

oOo

**E/N: Well I must officially say that I am finished with this story! Now that doesn't mean that I'm abandoning it, because that's not the case! Reviews have been lacking and since I've recieved a rather rude comment I'm going to decide whether or not to put this story on Hiatus while I focus my attention on Editing my other stories. **

**There is only 6 more chapters, and the Epilogue left and the recieved reviews will now account for how quickly I update. I am hoping that in three days a new chapter will be posted, but if there are few reviews than it can be anywhere from a week to a month.**

**I know that I sound like a total bitch, but life isn't all peaches and creme. I have full intention to being evil because as an Authoress I can do that I hope that you as a reader and probably fellow writer will understand and if not I'll give you some advice, suck it up and deal with it...**

**SO, until next time, Krystal. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_**PEOPLE! I totally love you! Well here's the next chapter and I must warn you... Some sexual content, but lime-ish.. so yeah that's all.**_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

Kohaku pulled the crying Rin to his chest as he tried to comfort her. It had been a few months since she arrived almost dead and she still had not been retrieved by her lord. The young man stroked the seventeen-year-old's back and thought about Rin's mystery lord. To him it didn't add up in his head why she was afraid to tell him the name of her lord, but at the moment Kohaku believed that it wasn't as important as Rin. He could hear her quiet sobs and feel her trembling as her body shook with heartache. Whoever he was, her lord was somebody that Rin cared deeply for.

He kissed her hair softly and held her tighter, Kohaku had always known that he was in love with the girl in his arms, but he was never able to find the right time and place to express his feelings. Letting Rin pull away, he gave her a reassuring smile as he gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. To him no matter what she did, Rin would always look like an angel, and he felt safe enough to entrust her with his heart. The only thing that Kohaku worried about was if she returned the feelings for him.

"Don't be upset," Kohaku said sincerely. "I'm sure that he'll come for you… What kind of man would leave such a beautiful girl like you to fend for yourself?"

"Kohaku… He--" She started, her eyes glancing down to the floor as they began to fill with more tears.

He smiled again as he lifted her chin with his fingers, Rin looked so lost and he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to be the one that she loved. Making up his mind, Kohaku leaved forwards and placed his lips firmly over hers. At first he could feel her body tense, but his heart leaped for joy when she relaxed and allowed him do deepen the kiss. Kohaku knew in the back of his mind that he was taking advantage of Rin and what he was going was wrong in so many different ways, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted her to know how he felt and for it to be returned to him. He was certain he would later come to regret what he was about to do, yet all he wanted to do at the moment was believe as if he was doing the right thing.

"I love you Rin," Kohaku said huskily as he gently guided Rin to lay back on the futon.

She seemed to understand what was going on and held onto him desperately. The two of them may have wanted this, but Kohaku knew the reason why Rin was acting the way she was. The girl was heart broken and wished to fill the void in her heart. Kohaku brushed his lips against Rin's before pressing firmly on the back of her neck, gaining better access to her mouth as his tongue dueled slowly with hers. Rin's silk like clothing was the first thing to go as the passion rose and the two of them struggled to undress the other without breaking their heated lip lock.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Well lets just say it's lime-ish content that I'm editing out just to cover my ass. For the **Sexual Content** that has been edited out please go to the Adultfanfiction site located in MY PROFILE! if not, oh well your loss! lol Please continue and enjoy!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Kohaku!" She cried out as she tried to break free, but she didn't get to finish as he cut her off with a brutal kiss.

She had no idea why he was being so rough, didn't he knew that she wanted him to stop? She wanted so desperately to cry, but it seemed as if nothing was working for her. Rin struggled to break free but Kohaku was stronger than her for the most part. Her mind had been filled with terror as she fought for a way to get him to understand that he was hurting her and that she wasn't ready. It wasn't until Kohaku cried out with a painful groan and slumped against Rin's naked form did she realize that she'd kicked him, or roughly kneed him in the groin.

It took her no time to push him off of herself, jump to her feet and dress. She fled Kohaku's hut as if the devil was at her heels, it didn't matter what her appearance was like because all she wanted to do was get as far away from the village and Kohaku as she could before he could be given the chance to chase after her. Her long ebony colored hair fluttered in the wind as she continued to run through a few trees. She wasn't sure of which way to go, but she just blindly when wherever her feet decided to carry her. Her chest heaved and she pumped her legs faster, Rin could see the grass clearing a few years up ahead and she wanted to get through it and be gone before Kohaku could tack her down.

Rin was half way through the tall grass when her foot collided with something rather large which sent her tumbling to the ground in a heap. Rubbing her head for a brief moment she immediately stopped when something green caught her gaze. Blood was everywhere and the snake youkai hissed as he fixed his green eyes on Rin. The youkai may have just been feasting on an unrecognizable creature, but his sight was now placed on her. A scream tore from her lips as she shot to her feet to try and take off only to cry out in surprise less than a blink of an eye.

Somehow trouble attached itself to Rin and now she found herself being squeezed to death slowly by a snake youkai who was planning to make her his next meal. Her teeth grinded together as she struggled to breathe, it wasn't helping much that those green eyes were boring holes into her soul, he was trying to hypnotize her, or so it seemed. She could only think of one name as her ribs were being crushed, there may have been nothing she could do to get herself out of this mess. It was in the last few moments that she was conscious did she see the silhouette of someone coming near and only one name was able to fall from her lips.

"Sesshomaru…" And then it all went black for her.

oOo

Surprisingly Kohaku hadn't been too far behind Rin, but he knew that the searing pain he felt had been almost insufferable. Sure he was angry that Rin had so violently kicked his hardened member, yet he also knew that he deserved it in a way. Kohaku had been sure to grab his weapon before leaving his hut because he had a feeling that demons would start to come out soon and he needed to be able to protect Rin in case of the inevitable happening.

It was easy to track which way she went by the feet prints she left, she was the only barefoot person outside. His experience as a youkai exterminator was a big help now as he searched for Rin, but only when her loud and shrill scream rang throughout the trees did Kohaku begin to panic. He couldn't let anything to happen to her and he pushed himself harder until he could plainly see the large snake youkai in the grass and the inky blackness of Rin's hair as she was trapped in the youkai's coils.

Pulling out his mini scythe like weapon from the back of his pants, Kohaku gripped it tightly in his hand before he charged the youkai like a bull. The snake was able to dodge the first attack, but Kohaku wasn't worried, he had more tricks up his sleeve.

"Come and get me you filthy bastard!" Kohaku growled diving at the snake only for it to dodge his attack yet again. "Or are you such a pussy that you can only attack poor innocent woman because you can't take down a man like me? Pathetic dun'cha think?"

"You talk pretty big for a human who can't even hit the target," the snake hissed coyly. "I can smell your arousal from here boy and if this little morsel was running, she obviously didn't want to progress with your disgusting attraction."

Kohaku seethed at the youkai's claim, It wasn't an option that he had wanted to think about and he was becoming even more irritated with the snake for teasing him. Glancing carefully around, Kohaku tried to find the best way to plan his next attack, but couldn't find one. The snake youkai had an unfair advantage and the both of them knew it.

"Bring it on," Kohaku yelled getting himself ready.

The snake darted towards Kohaku, dropping Rin from his clutches as he attacked. There was no guarantee that Kohaku would make it out alive, but it didn't matter as long as Rin was safe and out of harms way. The snake youkai dodged Kohaku's scythe and dove for the youkai exterminator from the left. Kohaku cried out as he skidded in the grass a few feet, a large gash running a few inches down his left arm. Kohaku cursed under his breath as he jumped to his feet, he was in a way over his head. Glancing around momentarily for his weapon, Kohaku was barely able to get out of the way as the snake's tail came crashing down.

'Fuck!' He thought wiping the sweat from his forehead, 'how is he faster than me?'

Kohaku was able to dive for his weapon and deliver a hit to the snake's body only to be repelled instantly before the snake's body wrapped around Kohaku's own form. He cried out as the snake squeezed him, it felt as though his head was going to burst as he struggled to find a plan that would allow him to break free, and he saw silver.

oOo

_**Okay despite what I do, I really do love Kohaku! I don't know why I am so mean to him, but I am. The same things happens with Koga... So yeah, REVIEW if you want more! **_

_**-Krystal-**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_ I know as some of you pointed out, that Kohaku was OOC in the last chapter, and its understandably true.. I noticed it too, but left it there because it helps later... OKAY THEN! READ! _

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

His long silver hair fluttered in the wind as he continued his slow pace through the forest. He had been searching for Rin for the past couple of months, and had found nothing. The Inu-youkai didn't understand how one little teenaged human girl had disappeared without a trace after the accident, but somehow she had accomplished it. Over the long period of time that he'd been traveling on his own, it felt as though a piece of him had left the minute Rin was taken from him. It angered Sesshomaru that he still hadn't been able to stop Masao's initial attack, but not being able to protect Rin was yet another bruise to his rather swelled ego.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to clear his thoughts, if he kept going on the way he currently was, he'd drive himself insane. The Inu-youkai wandered through the thick foliage for a few hours longer until his sensitive ears caught a faint scream that made his blood run cold. His eyes narrowed and he was off faster than the bat of an eyelash. As he came closer to the scene, he could plainly smell her scent as well as that of a male's arousal. The odd thing was that Sesshomaru could vaguely remember the male scent and it irritated him to no end. Jumping through the trees, the Inu-youkai was able to get a bird's eyes view of the landscape below him.

Landing on his feet in the tall grass, Sesshomaru stood up straight on his feet and glanced around at his surroundings, the snake youkai would become an unwanted nuisance. Cracking his knuckles, Sesshomaru flung out his whip and easily slaughtered the snake youkai a few feet away. He watched without any emotions as the boy fell to the ground unharmed. Sesshomaru would deal with him later, but for now the Inu-youkai focused his attention on the human girl laying on the ground.

Going over to where Rin lay completely unconscious, the Inu-youkai silently kneeled and picked her up with the gentlest of ease. Sesshomaru immediately noticed the unnatural angle of Rin's right arm, but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Kohaku quickly climbed to his feet as fast as possible and ran after the Inu-youkai, he wasn't going to allow him to take Rin.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kohaku yelled angrily as he grabbed his weapon, chasing after the Inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Kohaku only to give the most threatening and cold glare ever thought imaginable. Whatever words Kohaku had been going to say died on his lips immediately and he could only stand there like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar as Sesshomaru continued on his way. Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees and headed into the heart of the forest where he knew the demon exterminator 'wanna be' wouldn't be able to follow.

Stopping momentarily, the Inu-youkai laid Rin on the ground and looked cautiously at her dislocated arm before taking it and snapping the joint back into its socket. The loud popping sound it made had Sesshomaru involuntarily cringing, but it was gone in less than a second, emotions were not allowed.

"Rin wake up," He commanded standing up and crossing his arms over his chest as much as possible.

It was as if his voice had an affect on the young girl as she lazily opened her eyes and gazed at him with uncertainty. Was she dead? Brushing all those kinds of thoughts from her mind, Rin tried to sit up but cried out in pain as her right arm sent jolts of pain throughout her body. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She had to suck it up or she knew that he would surely leave her behind. It was hard for her to get to her feet with only one hand, but she managed to stand and silently followed behind Sesshomaru to god knows where.

oOo

Kohaku watched Sesshomaru disappear into the forest with Rin and he could feel the anger pulse throughout his body. If the Inu-youkai thought he could walk away with his Rin so easily. Kohaku would be sure to show Sesshomaru where his place was. Picking up his weapon again, Kohaku turned and headed in the direction of his village, but came face to face with someone wearing a baboon pelt like it was a costume.

"I couldn't help but see the predicament that you're in young boy," the man's voice held an eerie calmness to it that made Kohaku suspicious.

"I'm not in any predicament,'' Kohaku growled defensively. "So why don't you just mind your business."

"But you see young boy," the man continued. "A friend of is having quite a problem with that demon who just took your wife I presume?" Kohaku narrowed his eyes, but let the man continue, "and since we both are after the same person I thought it would be wise to team up and take back what that mongrel has stolen from us."

He knew that he shouldn't, but his need to have Rin back was a lot stronger than his common sense at the moment. The baboon man smiled coyly when Kohaku agreed and nineteen year old became a little worried about his irrational decision, but it's not like it mattered anymore. Kohaku frowned when the man in the baboon pelt handed him a jar filled with a green liquid.

"What is this?" Kohaku asked curiously taking the jar.

"It is a type of poison," the man said coyly. "If you put some on your weapon it will help you with that pesky Inu-youkai."

It sounded good to Kohaku, real good, but there still was something that made him very uneasy about it. Shaking his mind of all the unwanted thoughts, Kohaku put the small bottle carefully into a pouch on his hip and ran his fingers through is hair. All he needed to do now was go after Rin.

"Is there anything else that I need to know," Kohaku asked hooking his weapon to his waist.

"My name is Naraku," the man said calloused, "And I hope that you get what you want because you won't have a second chance."

Kohaku disregarded "Naraku's" statement and left the man in the baboon pelt behind, he wanted help and there was only one way that he'd thought it would be possible. Pulling out a hidden dagger from his shirt, he slashed the gash in his arm larger, he would need to be convincing. Running back to the village, he headed in the direction of his sister's home. He was sure that Sango would help him even if he stretched some of the details.

"Kohaku what's going on? You're wounded," it was Miroku's voice a few feet away.

"Rin's been kidnapped," Kohaku exclaimed holding his arm. "I tried to save her, but I was no match for the demon that snatched her."

Alarm went off in the monk's eyes and a moment later, Miroku, Sango, and a few other villagers were getting ready to leave. Kirara, the neko youkai patiently waited for the demon exterminators to grab their weapons. They still had to catch up to Sesshomaru, but no one except Kohaku knew that it that it was the Inu-youkai that they were after. After everyone headed off, Kohaku trailed ahead, rubbing the poison carefully onto his weapon, he was going to make sure that he was the one to take Sesshomaru down. Kohaku was going to make the Inu-youkai pay dearly for taking what didn't belong to him. The anger burned deep within Kohaku's heart and it only grew stronger every foot he ran. It was as if he was becoming a monster, but he was going to make sure Sesshomaru knew what pain was before too long.

oOo

OMG WTF? lol Well that is all for now... Personally my favorite chapter is the next one! I'll update whenever, but I'd still like the reviews! Thank you so much I love ya'll!

-Krystal-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PEOPLE! There is also a **VERY** important e/n at the bottom so please read. _

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

They weren't talking as they continued on their way, and the air around them was heavy. Rin had so many questions that she needed answers to, but she wasn't sure if the Inu-youkai in front of her would listen. She hadn't seen him in months and before the incident with Kohaku, she believed that Sesshomaru had in fact abandoned her, but then again, if that was true why was she with him now?

"Sesshomaru?" She said insecurely as her hands played with the hem of her sleeves.

"This is no time for questions," Sesshomaru told her coldly looking back at her with his cold amber eyes.

She wasn't surprised that his attitude was sour, but she was disappointed. Rin had been so worried about him, yet he seemed irritated with her. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she tried to let the subject drop, but she could feel a pang of anger in her heart, he was being a jerk.

"Well when is the right time for questions?" Rin blurted out defiantly.

"Be quiet Rin," Sesshomaru warned her.

Rin frowned and stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe that he was trying to intimidate her. It probably would have worked on her a few months ago before they were separated, but she was tired of the same things he pulled. She wanted to cry in frustration, but blinked back her tears, he would not treat her like a child anymore and she would make him understand that she meant business.

"Why?" Rin called out, "why do I have to be quiet? Huh? Is my voice repulsive to your ears? Are you annoyed that you had to come save me like you always do? Well maybe I didn't want you to save me! How about those apples? Did you ever think for one moment that maybe I wanted to be that demon's lunch? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to die?"

"Rin!" The growl in this voice gave her the final warning, he wasn't too happy with what she was saying.

"I will not step down Sesshomaru," she yelled staring him in the eyes. "I waited for you every day-every god damn fucking day and you never came! I thought for the longest time that you had abandoned me and I can't stand the pain anymore! I don't want any of this!"

His claws grabbed her shoulders and jerked her forward as he glared down at her. Rin could practically feel the fire in his amber eyes as his grip tightened, she was becoming afraid. Sesshomaru had never let his emotions slip and he was loosing control. The tears brimmed on her eyes and she tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her, a lot stronger.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't care what you think," he said in a harsh whisper. "You will obey everything that this Sesshomaru says."

It was so sudden and she had no time to blink as his lips crashed down roughly against hers. Rin was lost for words, it was nothing like the tenderness he had shown before, now it was brutal and dominating. He was animalistic. Her fingers gripped his white haori tightly and yielded to him, she was afraid yet she wasn't at the same time. One of his clawed hands released her shoulder and rose to her jaw line, while his tongue parted her lips. She couldn't pull away even if she wanted to, and at the moment she didn't. Rin's back was pressed firmly against something hard, probably a tree. She felt herself enjoying the attention she was receiving, but something in her mind screamed for her to pull away, or at least try. When Sesshomaru's lips left Rin's she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving, but still she stared at his eyes, they had become a little softer, but not by much.

"You are mine and mine alone," his breath was husky and the look in his eyes gave no argument otherwise. "And this Sesshomaru will make sure no one else will every lay a hand on you but myself."

His kiss was softer this time, and Rin immediately felt as ease as she allowed him to ravish her. One of his gentle yet deadly hands rested on her hip as the other lay hidden underneath her hair. The pads of his fingers massaging the back of her neck and she moaned silently as Sesshomaru's mouth left hot open mouthed kisses on her jaw. He seemed to follow the vein in her throat as her hands pulled the Inuyoukai flush against herself. Now Rin was trapped, but she didn't want to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Please…" She gasped out as Sesshomaru's mouth sucked on the juncture of her neck, "n-not like this… Not here…"

The first thing she felt was pain as his fangs sank into her shoulder. She would have cried out, but her voice wouldn't work for her at the moment because standing a few yards away was Kohaku. She felt her stomach jump into her throat as Sesshomaru's growl vibrated through his fangs, she wasn't sure if she should be afraid of Kohaku or the fact that Sesshomaru still had his mouth connected to the juncture of her neck. Rin wanted to close her eyes and pretend that Kohaku wasn't there, but she couldn't. The nineteen year-old's eyes held such hatred for the Inu-youkai leaning over her, but Rin knew that Sesshomaru was ignoring Kohaku.

She expected him to say something, but Kohaku pulled out his weapon and charged Sesshomaru's back. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, everything was going in slow motion for her. It was in the blink of an eye that Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and leaped into the air away from harm, but Kohaku easily followed. Something didn't seem right with the boy, but Rin clutched onto Sesshomaru, her face buried in his chest. A chain wrapped around hers and Sesshomaru's bodies and they were jerked roughly to the ground, it was Sesshomaru's back that collided with the hard ground.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with fear, but she wouldn't let herself move.

Sesshomaru gave no reply as he slowly climbed to his feet with Rin still in his arms. The Inu-youkai growled as he released her, he was becoming irritated and that meant only trouble for the human boy. Rin went off to the sidelines for safety, she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop Sesshomaru, but the look in Kohaku's eyes scared her. Their battle started once Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, mischief was in the air.

Kohaku's speed was almost impressive, but he was no match for Sesshomaru's. The two males were uneven in certain aspects, the Inu-youkai with the greater advantage, but he stayed away from Kohaku's mini-scythe and Rin didn't know why. She may not have been a demon or half for that matter, but she could hear people coming from a short distance away and she guessed them to be Kohaku's back up.

"Sess--"

"Stay out of this Rin," Kohaku yelled dodging Sesshomaru's claws. "Once I'm done with him, you'll be mine!"

"You'll never beat this Sesshomaru human," Sesshomaru said coldly as he broke the chain to the scythe. "And you shall never touch what is this Sesshomaru's!"

They came out of nowhere, two demon exterminators, a large neko youkai, and a monk and Rin wasn't surprised that two of them were related to Kohaku. Miroku and Sango were usually not too far behind Kohaku and now she was afraid for Sesshomaru's well being. She knew that the Inu-youkai could take on the demon exterminators, but strategically and with the company of a monk and a youkai, she wasn't sure of who would win. Sesshomaru's advantage was steadily disappearing.

She was going to go insane with fear as she watched Sesshomaru and Kohaku continue, something wasn't right about the teenage boy and the minute she tried to stop the fight, the two demon exterminators seized her, she knew that Kohaku had something up his sleeve, and none of it would be honorable, it was in his soulless eyes, he had lost himself.

"Let me go!" Rin screamed fighting against Sango and a young man named Sojiro, "let me go! Sesshomaru needs help!"

Rin didn't know how she was able to break free, but she did and she was immediately headed in the direction of Sesshomaru and Kohaku. She may have not known just how she was going to stop the death match, but she couldn't let them continue like they were currently doing so. Going in front of Kohaku as she ran out into the battle field, Rin swallowed the large lump in her throat. The emotionless dark brown eyes that stared at her was like staring into the eyes of the dead, it was like she was dying all over again. Whatever was keeping Kohaku moving obviously wasn't human because Kohaku was bloody all over, it was from the deep gash on his left upper arm. The wound was pouring the boy's life blood all over the once green green grass.

"Oh dear god," she whispered to herself as she backed away a few steps. Kohaku was the living dead, only more dead than living. He was like a mindless zombie, a puppeteer less puppet that had no strings.

Sesshomaru was no where in sight, but she knew that he was near by, she could feel his presence close by, but she didn't know how close. Rin felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and it was as if she was the center of attention at the moment, she was horrified. Something told her that she had made the biggest mistake in her life by trying to stop Kohaku and Sesshomaru and she would understand why.

"RIN!" His voice held something in it that frightened her, it was fear.

Turning around was the worst thing she could have done, but when Sesshomaru called to her with the urgency clear in his tone, she couldn't help herself. Time stood still as she watched Sesshomaru's amber eyes widen with emotions she believed he could never feel, but it was all over as something pierced through her left shoulder blade in her back. Sesshomaru may have only been merely inches away from her, but her gasp was loud enough for the birds yards away to hear as they flew into the sky.

"…Sesshomaru…" She whispered looking at the blood covering his once white haori, "y-you're b-bleeding…"

She blinked slowly as she kept her eyes on his, he looked as though he would die. His once amber eyes were over flowing with so many emotions and she didn't understand why. Rin felt as though she was severely jet-lagged and she was getting abnormally tired. What was happening to her? Something was jerked from her body and she cried out as her legs buckled. Rin would have fallen to the ground if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her in his arms, the blood seeping into his haori, tainting it, but Rin didn't know that it was her blood, that it was her who was the one dying. She was becoming weighed down by her mind that whispered for her to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about how badly Sesshomaru could be injured.

"Rin," his voice was softer than usual, almost pleading and her mind immediately brought her back to when Sesshomaru had claimed her as his own. "Don't close your eyes. This Sesshomaru commands you to keep them open."

She smiled as his eyes locked with hers, she had always wanted to see his amber orbs filled with life as his silver hair lay sprawled out all round his face, but she hadn't wanted to pay such a price for it. She would have been happy if she just lived her life to the fullest with Sesshomaru somewhere close by.

"I-it's me i-isn't it?" She asked not breaking eye contact, "I'm d-dying aren't I Se-Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer her as he laid Rin on the ground. He knew that he didn't have much time left, he could feel her slipping away and quickly at that. Pulling off his breast plate, Sesshomaru tossed it away and took off his white haori, he wouldn't need it and he knew that no matter what he did, the Inu-youkai was going to lose Rin. Wrapping it around her pale and limp body, Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss on Rin's forehead before he stoop up straight. His one amber eyes were bright red and instead of tears, he was literally crying blood, he was losing control over himself.

_'All I wanted was to know what love was,' _Rin thought hazily as she struggled to focus her vision, but it wasn't working.

She could feel the hands around her as her body was careful dragged. Rin didn't know what was going on, but it probably was something that she didn't want to know about. She whimpered in pain, it was as if her body was going numb and as her eyes tried to focus all she could see was white.

oOo

**_E/N:_** Hey there I know I said I'd update on the third, but I couldn't get on the computer in order to do it. I also said that I would be updating "Will you be mine?" and all the other stories that I am currently working on but those too will be put on a little hiatus for a few days. My sleeping habbits have been really horrible and it is effecting everything that I do. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and if you can't then shove it.

I am gratefull to everyone who has left me reviews and for people who actually read this story, but alas I'm a selfish authoress who only asks for encouragement.. How horrible of me to do such a vile and terrible thing! I'm not going to threaten for reviews because we all know that it doesn't always work and since this story is almost over it'd be easier to say "Fuck you" and drop it for a while, but we all know I won't do it because I myself always love to see completed stories that are actually good and are enjoyable.

The next update will come when I feel like it and not any time before. I know that I am leaving you off at a cliff hanger and if not made some of you cry or exceptionally upset and I can understand, I'm just that much of a monster. The more reviews there are the more I am compelled to update... so there's your ultimatum but yet it's not really one at all. Take it the way you want to it won't bother me at all. I love you reviewers, but you're not the worth pulling my hair out for, I don't intend to be bald before I'm 17.

If you have any questions/comments/degrading words that you would like to call me feel free to email me or IM me at miztikaldragon(at) msn but label it or else it will be filtered as junk.

And until next time, -Krystal-


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_For an important E/N please view chapter 29 of **" Will you be mine?" **_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

There was no need for his sword as he tossed it to the ground. The Inu-youkai knew exactly what he was up against, it was the fighting style that gave it all away. In his mind he was irrational, but he still was trying to hold what remained of his control together.

"This Sesshomaru will not be made a fool of," Sesshomaru growled as his claws began to glow a bright green.

"You destroyed my body Sesshomaru," the voice was no longer that of Kohaku's , but a monotone and angry one. "And I will make sure that you will lose something close to you as punishment."

Sesshomaru could identify Masao's voice anywhere and the Inu-youkai knew that his opponent meant Rin would die, but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to leave him, it was completely out of the question. The possessed human was the first to attack, the mini-scythe clutched in his hand, and he was faster than what Sesshomaru had fist believed. Masao was teasing the Inu-youkai and Sesshomaru fell for the oldest trick in the book, he had conceitedly underestimated his opponent.

The scent of his blood became noticeable right after Masao used Kohaku's body to attack. The small scythe had made a good gash on Sesshomaru's chest, but the Inu-youkai wasn't worried, he would heal quickly and there wouldn't even be a scar to remember. Narrowing his eyes as his wound turned a green color, Sesshomaru could hear Masao's cackling. The Inu-youkai had misjudged another attack and now it could be a fatal one.

"you have become pathetic Sesshomaru," Masao said becoming completely serious. "This human girl has made you weak and look where it was gotten you! You're wounded and now there's a deadly poison coursing throughout your blood stream."

"Nothing could ever make this Sesshomaru weak," Sesshomaru said as his eyes glanced around.

Sango and the monk had carefully taken Rin away from the battlefield and Sesshomaru was thankful. Now he could fight without concerning himself about Rin's body being in the way. The Inu-youkai let his face become emotionless as he watched the possessed boy, he was waiting for Sesshomaru's next move and who was he to disappoint. Unsheathing his other sword, Sesshomaru eyed Kohaku, he would have to keep his guard up and he only knew one way that would give him enough power to get rid of Masao for good.

The air around the two males suddenly became thicker than fog and it proved to the possessed human body that it was harder to breathe. Sesshomaru let a smirk purse his lips as his eyes bled red and a light surrounded him, he was resorting to his true demon form. Sesshomaru's body grew larger as he began to take the form of an enormous dog and as if on cue, Kohaku attacked with the scythe. The Inu-youkai was ready for the attack and just as Kohaku tried to bring the scythe down on Sesshomaru, the large dog demon disappeared from view. Everything around the possessed human seemed surreal until the blood red eyes opened from the blackness of the forest, his jaws gleaming in the light looking as if he was smiling evilly. At the moment it was Sesshomaru that looked like the bad guy.

"Hiding now are you Sesshomaru?" Masao laughed, "how pathetic of an Inu-youkai! You are a disgrace to demons everywhere and I will see to it that you are silenced."

There was no time for Kohaku's body to react as something came shooting from the trees, the bright fluorescent green light burning his eyes from the short distance. Sesshomaru had fooled the youkai possessing the human boy. The Inu-youkai's speed was beyond imaginable as he kicked his sword into the air and grabbed it with his left hand. The way Sesshomaru moved looked as though he was merely dancing, but as Tokijin plummeted into the middle of Kohaku's chest, it proved otherwise. The horrified cry could be heard from the only female exterminator's lips, she was physically losing her brother, but with out being possessed by the youkai Masao, he would have died long before. Sesshomaru looked like a cold and cruel warrior as he withdrew the blade of his Tokijin from Kohaku's chest and watched the nineteen-year-old boy slump to the ground. Masao had been devoured by the Inu-youkai's blade, by the evil aura inside Tokijin. The fight was now officially over.

"This Sesshomaru will never be silenced by the likes of pathetic demons nor mere humans," his voice was like ice, but it radiated with authority. "This Sesshomaru will not accept defeat and no one will disobey!"

Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction of his belongings. He knew that Rin had died during the fight, he could smell death in the air, it was just sickening. Pulling his breastplate over his head and tying it together around his bare chest, the Inu-youkai picked up the discarded Tenseiga and felt it pulse in his grasp, the blade was weeping to be used, it was begging. The demon exterminators and the monk went over to their fallen comrade to take his body back to their village, Sesshomaru knew that they would not retaliate against him because Kohaku had lost control of himself and in the process his soul. The Inu-youkai looked down at Rin's body wrapped in his stained haori, no matter what happened, she still looked beautiful. Sesshomaru waited until Tenseiga pulse again, showing him the imps of hell that were busy trying to take Rin's soul, he wouldn't let them take her away from him. Glaring at the imps, Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga, killing every ugly demon that laid their hands on his precious Rin, if he had revived her once, he was certain that he could do it again. To Sesshomaru there was just no exceptions to deny him what he wanted, the Inu-youkai would make sure of it.

oOo

The Sun shined brightly through the opened curtains making the once black room lit. Morning had swept through the land slowly and the birds sang happy melodies outside in the trees. Everything had gone back to normal since Sesshomaru returned to the castle with a blood haori around an unconscious Rin. The servants had dropped many items in shock at the scene, it was horrible. It wasn't long after the Inu-youkai had placed Rin in her room did he find his "faithful" servant Jaken in the study, Sesshomaru wasn't one to be taken lightly and Jaken paid the ultimate price for his betrayal. Days had gone by after another and Sesshomaru stayed in his study looking at hundreds of books and scrolls but never seeing them.

Servants came to the study to give Sesshomaru hourly updates on Rin's condition, or to leave and pick up the food he didn't touch, he was throwing himself into work, but he was never able to stay focused for too long. The Inu-youkai spent most of his time thinking about everything that happened, and how things could have been different and how easily things could have been avoided all together. His face was set into a constant frown, he was angry with people and youkai who intervened in his own affairs, and how he had been basically defenseless to stop any of it because of his pride, because of his appearance, and his reputation.

Growling at himself, Sesshomaru threw everything off his desk, he couldn't stand the silence any longer, it was suffocating him. Throwing a glass figurine across the room, he listened to it shatter as it impacted with the wall, the once unnecessary sound was somehow music to his ears. Sighing heavily as the Inu-youkai rose from his chair, he went over to the glass doors and opened them, the fresh air would do him some good. Inhaling deeply, he let his tired amber eyes survey the scenery, the garden was just beginning to bloom and even if it was something he was usually indifferent about, now it was something that eased his weary mind. It would have been something that Rin would have enjoyed seeing.

"S-Sesshomaru..?"

oOo

_**Review, -Krystal-**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_OKay just because I'm not demanding doesn't mean you shouldn't leave reviews :(_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Rin groaned as she rolled over onto her side, there was a slight aching pain in her left shoulder and it had woken her from a very deep sleep. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at the ceiling that greeted her, was she in heaven? Sitting up, Rin looked down at herself and gasped, she recognized the room she was in, it was her room in Sesshomaru's castle. Throwing the blankets off herself, Rin swung her legs over the bed and pushed herself off only for her legs to buckle and send her crashing to the ground.

She sat helplessly on the cold floor waiting for her legs to regain the feeling they lacked. By the way she had a hard time moving her limbs, Rin guessed that she had been asleep for more than a few hours like she had originally believed. Trying to stand a few minutes later, Rin used the bedpost as a crutch, it was the only think that was in arms length that would be able to support her dead weight. It took her a bit to gain her balance, but eventually she was able to walk at a slow pace, holding on the neighboring wall for support. The floor was cold against her feet as she went to her door and opened it, everything was quiet and there was no one there to help her or tell her what happened.

Walking slowly down the hall, Rin let her eyes dart around cautiously, she remembered what happened last time she walked down the very same hall she was in now and she knew what it had led to, so much pain. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she continued forwards, she had no clue to where she was going, but something was leading her in that particular direction and she was going to follow the feeling. She jumped as the sound of glass braking scared her, she knew that someone was near by and she pushed her tired body harder, Rin wanted to find whoever it was. Moments later she found herself at an enormous door that tried to hide the light escaping from the bottom and she could hear movements, somebody was in there alright and she was eager to see that person no matter who it was.

Opening the large door as quietly as she could so she wouldn't interrupt the person inside, Rin held her breath, she didn't know why she was so afraid, but she was terrified for some reason. What she saw made her heart skip a beat and she surely thought that she would faint. His once silver hair was brown with dried blood in patches, he was dirty and it looked as though he did not bathe in years. His haori was stained with blood, her blood, but why he hadn't let someone wash it was beyond her. The Inu-youkai wasn't facing her, but her mouth was dry and when she tried to say something it came out softer than a whisper.

Licking her dry lips Rin called to him again unsure if he would hear her from his position in front of the balcony doors, but he did and turned around so fast she thought she hade scared him, which she had to a point. His amber eyes were wide as he stared at her, she had been holding onto the large door for support, but now her legs felt like jelly and she slumped to the ground, her brown eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's impenetrable gaze.

Silence was surrounding them as Sesshomaru regained composure, he couldn't believe that Rin was already out of bed and trying to walk around. He was irritated by it, but brushed the thoughts from his mind as he calmly walked over to where she sat helplessly in the doorway. He could smell fatigue radiating off her body, but she watched him so intently as if she was in a dream. Stopping in front of her, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her sleeping attire, it was a plain cotton haori and hamaka (sp?), but it looked great on her. Kneeling at her side, the Inu-youkai wiped the sweat from Rin's flushed cheeks and let a small smile purse his lips.

"You're finally awake," his voice was soft and sent chills up Rin's spine.

"What happened to me?" She needed to know because she remembered dying again, she could remember the cold feeling as the pain and heartache coursed throughout her body.

He wanted to tell her that she died before he could save her, but his mouth only opened and closed a few times. He just couldn't get himself to admit that he couldn't protect her like he should have been able to. Closing his eyes momentarily before opening them and seeing her pleading face he almost caved in, but to him things were sometimes better left unsaid.

"This Sesshomaru believed that you should not worry about the details," he didn't want to tell her and the both of them knew that he wouldn't say another word on the now touchy subject. "You need to go back to bed and rest."

"No," her voice was frantic as her hands grabbed his arm. "I don't want to go back alone."

Sesshomaru felt his heart tug in his chest and he sighed heavily, in all honesty now that she was awake he wasn't going to let her out of sight. Pulling her small body to his chest, Sesshomaru climbed to his feet and left his study. He realized now that he smelled less than pleasant and he needed to clean himself before the smell became unbearable. He didn't know how he had let himself get so bad, but he knew that it had something to deal with the alien emotions running amuck through his mind as Rin lay unconscious in her room.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked insecurely as she held onto Sesshomaru tightly.

"This Sesshomaru had let himself go," he said without batting an eyelash. "And it has come to my attention of how badly this Sesshomaru smells."

"You do look like you rolled around in the mud," she stated innocently before giggling. She had suggested that Sesshomaru played in the mud like a dog and she imagined him doing so.

Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle at the deep red shade of the blush on Rin's face when she realized that he had brought her to his personal bathroom. It was cute and he noted to himself to embarrass her more often, she had the innocence that remarkably fit her personality. The Inu-youkai set the human girl down on the tile floor as he looked around. His servants knew that he would be wanting a nice hot bath and they had had everything prepared before hand. He wanted to smile, but resisted as he pulled the blood stained haori from his body and tossed it to the floor, somebody would come in later to retrieve it so it could be tossed out and a new one would be put in its place.

He could smell Rin's nervousness as her eyes burned holes into his skin, she probably would faint if he removed his pants, so he merely pulled off his shoes and headed toward the steaming hot water. It would relax his tired muscles and he was quite eager to get in. The tub was built into the ground and he hissed as he stepped into the water, it was already beginning to work. Once he was completely submerged in the tub, the water came up to his waist, he felt as though he had been denied such pleasures of a simple bath. Grabbing a bar of soap, he began to wash himself, the dirt would easily come off, but he didn't worry too much. Sesshomaru could still feel Rin's eyes on his back as he continued on the task of cleaning himself, it was unnerving that she was staring at him.

"You may leave if this Sesshomaru bathing makes you uncomfortable Rin," he told her coolly. It didn't matter if she left, but silently he hoped that she would stay and keep him company.

"D-do you need help w-washing yo-your h-hair?" It was an innocent question that had so many hidden meanings.

"Only if you feel comfortable," he didn't want to ask her to do it, but only putting the idea in her head. "Then no this Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if you assisted him in the task."

Rin gulped and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down her frantically beating heart. She didn't know if it was a good idea to help or not, but she went against her better judgment and rolled her pants up passed her knees before she went over to Sesshomaru and sat down behind him. She saw his muscles tense as she trapped his body between her knees, her legs dipping into the warm water.

"Um…" She said as her mouth began to run dry, "c-could you get your hair wet for me please?"

A smile came to his lips as he complied and sunk down into the water and letting it soak into his silver locks. Sitting back up in front of her, Sesshomaru waited for her to begin. Hesitantly Rin took the shampoo and poured some of the contents into her hand before replacing it on the side of the tub. She was unsure how to go about doing it, but as she began to massage the Inu-Youkai's scalp she felt herself becoming less nervous. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Minutes passed by as she scrubbed the shampoo into every inch of his long silver mane, his hair was so soft and she blushed as she found herself purposely grazing his pointed ears with her nails as she continued to massage his scalp.

Rin was surprised when she heard a grown coming from Sesshomaru, she had totally forgotten that he was actually there. She smiled softly as she rubbed the back of his neck, putting his long hair over his shoulder. If he liked it then who was she to deny him? Her mind ran away from her as she thought about how she had grown to love Sesshomaru, but something came to her mind that made her stop her ministrations.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked unsure of her own question. He didn't answer right away so she continued. "Why did you bite me when we were in the forest?"

"This Sesshomaru had to show you your place," he replied.

_'Show me my place?' _She thought frowning in confusion. "I don't' understand what you mean."

"Then this Sesshomaru will demonstrate," his tone was deeper than before and Rin blushed when thinking of the many different possibilities.

_**oOo**_

_**So yeah that's all you're getting. The next chapter will be up whenever and then all that will be left is the Epilouge and this story will be finished! w00t (does a happy dance) Please leave reviews! They make me happy!**_

_**-Krystal-**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_There is a little lime-ish content in this chapter, not sure how to classify it, so yeah that's all. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY INSPIRE ME! **If you do not like what you read be kind, other people like this story and would appreciate it if it was able to keep bringing joy on this site. **_

_**ALSO very important E/N containg new info! so READ!**_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Sesshomaru moved away from the human girl and turned to look at her. His eyes were emotionless as he narrowed them, he wanted to make sure she was confused and by the scent of her fear he knew it was working. Lowering himself deeper into the warm water, the Inu-Youkai made sure that her brown eyes were locked on his, he wanted her undivided attention. Rin didn't know what to think as she watched him, she didn't know what he was doing, but yet she couldn't look away. The water was already murky due to all the soap Sesshomaru used and the moment he completely disappeared from her view, Rin could fee her pulse begin to race.

Removing her legs from the water, Rin searched for any signs of Sesshomaru surfacing from the water, but there were none and she was growing worried. She didn't know what to do as she looked into the water, her hands gripping the edge, what was he doing and why wasn't he coming up for air? Her questions were answered as a clawed hand shot out from the water and grabbed the cloth of her haori. Rin cried out in surprise as she was pulled into the large tub and into the water. Her first instinct as her body sunk into the water was to gasp and she choked on the water. Surfacing a moment later, Rin coughed up some of the water that she swallowed, it surely wasn't healthy. Her eyes were closed and her hair covered her face before she pushed it away, she felt like she weighed a ton with all the wet clothes she was now currently wearing.

"That totally wasn't…" she started as she felt his eyes burning into her form, "cool-"

Raising her eyes, her mouth ran dry and she nearly dropped her jaw at the sight of him. Sesshomaru's hair clung to his body as the droplets of water ran down his well-toned abs. His breathing was steady, but hers was steadily becoming more rapid. Once her eyes were to his face, Rin thought that she could literally fly. His bangs shaped his cold and pale face and his amber eyes burned with an inner fire that threatened to consume her as she licked her lips. She had never seen him that way before and boy was it a major turn on.

"Close your mouth," Sesshomaru said as his clawed hand came up to her chin and pressed gently against it.

Her cheeks blushed as she continued to stare at the Inu-youkai, he looked absolutely gorgeous and it made her completely speechless. Time and reality alluded her as Sesshomaru moved closer, she couldn't believe that this was happening, it was as if she was in a dream. Rin's eyes immediately closed as she felt the feather like touch of his lips against hers, she was enjoying the soft attention that he was giving her. Sure it was something that she wasn't used to, but it was something that she wasn't too worried about. Her hands snaked around Sesshomaru's neck as he pulled her closer, his mouth gently worshiping Rin's in a firm, yet lazy motion.

As Sesshomaru's lips left Rin's she could feel her pulse racing and the weight of her clothes, they were becoming annoying, but she was too embarrassed and shy to remove them. Her breath hitched as she felt Sesshomaru's lips on her neck, his fangs grazing hr flesh, it sent gooseflesh up her arms and chills down her spine. His touch was electric and she was eager for anything that the Inu-youkai was willing to give. All she could feel was the burning touch of his clawed hands and ravishing pressure of his lips, she couldn't think. The next thing she felt was the cold air hitting her chest as one of Sesshomaru's claws tortuously sliced away the binding around her breasts. Her drenched haori was now being barely held up by her bent elbows. The feeling of heart pooled between her legs as the Inu-youkai placed hot kisses on her chest, he was intoxicating and she wanted him to capture every inch of her skin with his touch, she wanted him and oh so badly.

Her moan was loud as Sesshomaru's lips captured one of her hard peaks, she had never experienced the kind of pleasure coursing through her veins except with Sesshomaru and she prayed that the feelings would never leave, that he'd never leave. So many things were happening to her and Rin's mind could barely process the fact that it was her beloved Inu-youkai who was doing impossible things to her. Gooseflesh covered her body again as he pulled his mouth away from her, his hot breath showering her cold skin, she was beginning to feel so numb, but she tried to keep herself strong. Rin didn't want to stop the things that Sesshomaru was showing her.

"Please… No, don't stop-" her voice was pleading but with exhaustion.

Sesshomaru merely chuckled at her attempts to further their steadily increasing heated display of passion. It was a fact that the Inu-youkai wanted to continue, the evidence of it was pressed firmly against Rin's thigh, but the fatigue the female had was radiating off her in waves and he couldn't do it. Almost sighing to himself, Sesshomaru climbed out of the warm tub, Rin held tightly in his arms; there would be another time to finish what had been started in the bath. Making sure that he wrapped the now half conscious girl in a warm and soft towel, the Inu-youkai pulled on across his now bare waist and carried Rin out of the bathroom. Even though she was awake it didn't mean that she was ready for what Sesshomaru's body craved.

The air was a little chilly but it did not bother Sesshomaru as he headed in the direction of Rin's room. The female in his arms would still need a few more days of bed rest before he would even think of letting her even leave her room without constant supervision. He knew that there would be servants waiting for him the moment he entered Rin's room, he could smell them a mile away, but he didn't bat an eyelash at it. He had expected them to be there waiting. He wasn't surprised when the maids took Rin from his arms after he'd taken a few steps into the room or that the eldest one bravely and almost roughly guided him to his own room, it was almost normal, but then again Sesshomaru guessed that after what almost happened in the bath, there would be a lot more surprises in his life that he would be happy to receive. And secretly he smiled at the thoughts of many different possibilities and scenarios.

oOo

**_E/N: I think I was pushing it with that lime-ish scene and I pray that nothing bad happens to my account because of it!_** I know what you're thinking? WTF? where's the lemon right? (laughs nervously) Truth is I tried to write one into the story, but I couldn't. Lemons have gotten rather hard for me to write, but I've been trying like the dickens, I went through 8 rough drafts and found myself disgusted because if put into the storyIwould have ruined it. I'm really sorry, but I've tried and failed :(

ON LIGHTER NEWS! I've decided to start a new story! (sweatdrops) I know it's horrible, but I was starting to type it as I was looking for something remotely well written in the Sango/Miroku story line area, and I came up empty handed... Really I did! SO I've decided that "I" will put my mind to the test of writting a purely Miroku/Sango story! I've already managed to make a purely Sesshomaru/Rin story and still working on finishing the Kagome/InuYasha story so why not take a crack at Miroku/Sango?

Don't know how long it will be but probably a little longer than this story! And the good thing is I already have the plot! If you have not yet read my one-shot "She will be loved" it would be a good idea to read it ( fanfiction .net readers will have to go to alternate sites located in my profile) because that's what the new story will be based off of! YEAH!

At the moment it's called "Searching for a Reason" but I dunno title may change as the story progresses so go read the one-shot! Epilouge will be up in a few days!

And as always stated REVIEW for the goodstuff!

Until next time, Krystal


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sesshomaru and/or Rin so please don't take anything else!_

_Okay people this is it!_

_**Finding True Love**_

_**  
By MiztikalDragon**_

_**Epilogue **_

It was already early in the afternoon and everything was harmonious. The cherry blossom trees and the flowers in the garden were in full bloom and the sun was shinning brightly. There were no clouds in the blue sky as far as the eye could see and the cool breeze that blew by promised that spring was merely starting it's wondrous fruitation. Days seemed to last for a lifetime but nobody inside the castle walls ever seemed to complain, it was as if it was just not possible. Everything was almost too perfect to try and disturb and absolutely no one was willing to let the good tings disappear from the people that craved happiness with their very souls.

Sesshomaru stood at the balcony wall of his study over looking the garden and let a small grace his lips. After all those lonely years of fighting to be what his father could, the Inu-youkai found himself enjoying the very same thing that his father had so man years before. During one large time in his life Sesshomaru thought that youkai/human marriages and hanyou's were completely repulsive and unacceptable, but as he stared down at the ebony haired woman with the silver haired toddler cuddled to her side, he couldn't help but know differently. She was everything that he never wanted and so much more, but he fell in love and boy did he fall hard. Reports were left unfinished as he jumped over the wall and landed silently on the ground, he could plainly see two children in the distance, the smiles planted pricelessly on their faces as they played tag a few feet away from their mother.

Coming closer, Sesshomaru could plainly see the flower crowns on Rin's and the toddler's heads laying in the grass, Rin's onyx hair falling over her shoulders as she softly laughed. The child's chubby hands holding her mother's own midnight strands and tugging innocently on them. There was nothing that he would do to trade his family, it was something that he cherished most. Standing a few feet away from his wife and children, he silently watched them, it was remarkable. He had never thought it was possible to have something so completing as what he had, it was too good to be true. Locking eyes a moment later with a pair of deep brown orbs that sparkled with laughter, he raised an eyebrow curiously as she called for him to join her and he did. Yes, Sesshomaru had found something that he knew that his father couldn't find for over five centuries and live long enough to experience so fully; Sesshomaru found true love. Or better yet, it found him.

_**The End**_

_**I'm finished with this story! Please Review and also read other stories of mine! **_

_**Thank you EVERYONE! Every review left is something that I've appreciated so much! Hopefully more people will jump into the reviewing wagon so more authors/authoress' can have the support they deserve! Keep reading/writing because somebody out there will love ya' for it! And keep an eye out for my newest story coming hopefully soon! **_

_**-Krystal-**_


End file.
